The Last Chance
by jpProngs
Summary: From GinnysPOV,this is her 6th year at HW, meaning Harrys7th yr. This is the year the Prophecy comes true. Will everyone make it thru alive? Will the trio's friendship live on forever? Who CAN Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione trust? Will Hermione even care?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character. you know how it goes  
  
THE LAST CHANCE Told by Ginny Weasley  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I've always been a bit jealous of the three of them, the perfect trio. I mean, Harry and Ron became best friends immediately and Hermione joined them not so long after. When I came to Hogwarts during their second year, I couldn't help but be jealous. Yeah, I had friends, but it wasn't like it was with them. They could rely on each other for absolutely anything, the trust they had in one another was really unbelievable. The thing I didn't realize, was how much I really did appreciate their friendship, no matter how much I wanted to be a part of it.  
  
I remember how I used to fancy Harry. He was the first boy I ever felt that way for. I remember how I would day dream endlessly about him. Then, I would lay awake at night, feeling sorry for myself, knowing he would never feel the same. I remember how he would look at me during my first year. He thought of me as his best friends little sister. That's it. Yeah, he saved my life. I mean, he certainty didn't want me to die, but, I know that back then, he wouldn't have missed me much if I did die.  
  
Now, I laugh at myself when I think about how I constantly wished I was Ron's twin instead of his little sister. That changed during my third year, when I was finally over Harry. When he told me about Cho, I knew he finally thought of me as an actual friend.  
  
I was the first one he told. Harry came to me after quiditch practice one day with a look on his face that I'd never seen before. He started asking me if I knew anything about Cho Chang. I don't know why he even bothered to ask. She was two years older and in Ravenclaw so I just told him that, and a slight frown appeared on his face. He must have seen my expression because he confessed that he liked Cho.  
  
"And if you tell anyone you're dead!" He told me.  
  
"Honestly Harry! I'm not You-Know-Who!" I replied to him, half laughing because he really did sound like he was threatening You-Know-Who.  
  
After that, Harry wanted me to hang out with them more, and I guess Hermione did too. I was becoming better friends with her as well as Harry. I think it was mainly Ron who stopped it from being four instead of three. I don't blame him though. I mean, what should I have expected? The four of us, always together like the three of them always where? It couldn't work. I was just Ron's little sister. I couldn't help that Ron came first. I remember always wondering. what if I was born before Ron? Would I be part of the trio instead, and would Ron be the tag along?  
  
In my fourth year, I finally quit wondering about such strange things and started excepting things for what they were. I didn't feel so lonely all the time any more. Hermione and I talked a lot, all "girl stuff". I think one of the reasons we got along so well was because we both missed out on that. I had grown up around boys and her two best friends were boys. By mid fourth year, I really thought of her as a sister.  
  
I got really close to Harry that year too. Whenever I felt depressed, or mad, I would turn to him. I knew I could always count on Harry to put a smile back on my face.  
  
And of course, Michael made a huge difference. I was so thrilled when he asked me out, that I ran all the way from the lake up to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Hermione were comforting Ron about his bad quiditch practice that day. I was about to blab it all out when Ron's eyes met mine.. I couldn't let him know. I wasn't sure what was stopping me, he just couldn't know.  
  
That night, Ron went to bed early, sick and tired of all the pathetic words of comfort he was getting. Harry and Hermione were still in the common room so I sat down on the floor in between them.  
  
I just sat there, completely silent with a huge grin on my face when Harry finally asked what the hell was going on.  
  
"MICHEAL CORNER ASKED ME OUT!" I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Oh Ginny! That's wonderful! Hermione squealed, while Harry smiled at me and ruffled my hair.  
  
"Hey!" I squeaked. The three of us looked at each other, and then burst out laughing for no reason.  
  
After a couple more minutes, I announced that I was going to sleep. Half way up the stairs, I turned around. "Just please- don't tell Ron." I pleaded.  
  
Hermione gave one of those understanding looks only she could give and before Harry could even ask, she said "and Harry won't either".  
  
That was about. four years ago. Two years before things got really messed up. Harry's seventh year. His last chance. 


	2. Chapter Two Lila

CHAPTER ONE - LILA  
  
"Ron! Get UP!" yelled Hermione as she threw a pillow onto Ron's head.  
  
"hmm. mmm. five more minutes mummy. I dreamed that the evil monk was after me." Mumbled Ron as he rolled over on his bed. Harry and I burst out into laughter, but apparently, Hermione didn't find this even remotely funny because she glared at us for a second and then turned back around and pulled the blanket off of Ron.  
  
"GET UP!" yelled Hermione. he appeared not to have heard her.  
  
"Okay Ron. If you want to miss the train then that's your problem" and she went into the bathroom while Harry went downstairs for breakfast, deciding to leave Hermione to the job of waking Ron.  
  
A few seconds later, she came back with a washcloth dripping wet and started slapping  
  
Ron with it.  
  
"AH! HERMIONE! OK! IM UP! IM UP!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed. Slowly, he walked to the bathroom mumbling curses at Hermione.  
  
"Well, I warned you boys not to stay up, but apparently you didn't listen to me. Sometimes, I really don't get you two." Hermione sighed at Harry when she arrived downstairs along with me.  
  
******  
  
Within two hours, we were at the station about to enter Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Ginny, Hermione you girls go first."  
  
I nodded at my mother and Hermione and I went through. After a few seconds, Harry and Ron appeared closely followed by my parents.  
  
"Okay kids," my mum began. "Have a great year! And please, don't go breaking school policy." She pleaded.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then nodded at my mum. She then grabbed all of us and gave us a huge hug.  
  
"Good luck!" yelled dad as we went onto the train.  
  
Harry led the way into an empty compartment. He sat down by the window across from Ron and next to me. Hermione sat by Ron. We had just gotten settled, when Luna, Neville and Dean appeared in our compartment.  
  
"GINNY!" said my boyfriend whom I had missed so much that summer. I got up and he kissed me gently on the lips. When I sat back down, I saw Ron glaring a me and I immediately turned bright red. I've always been closer to Ron than any other of my brothers, but sometimes, I wished he wouldn't be so overprotective of me. I guess in his eyes though, I'll never grow up.  
  
Dean sat down next to me and Luna and Neville placed themselves on Harry's side.  
  
After chatting a bit about our summers and guessing who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, we were interrupted by a girl none of us had ever seen before. She was skinny with two auburn braids and freckles randomly placed over her ski jump shaped nose, her aqua jumper ending right above her knees.  
  
"Why hello there." said the girl in a high pitched, goody goody voice.  
  
"Err- Hi." Said Dean, not sure exactly what to do. "Umm. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Lila. What are all of your names?"  
  
There was silence for a couple of seconds. Harry broke it.  
  
"This is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, and I'm Harry."  
  
"Oh. Are you the ever so famous Harry Potter?" I glanced over at Hermione. She was watching Lila with that look in her eyes..  
  
"Err, yeah." Harry said, making sure his hair was covering his forehead.  
  
"Wow! I am ever so honored to meet you!"  
  
Harry smiled at her.  
  
"So. are you a first year?" asked Neville, knowing how much Harry hated it when people obsessed with him.  
  
"Yes Neville, I am a first year. I just found out I was a witch when I got the Hogwarts letter. My parents were ever so surprised! I don't think they even thought there was such thing as magic. As a matter a fact, I didn't either. I thought Wolfgang or one of them was playing a trick on me. Dumbledore apparently knew what was going on because a few days later, a cat showed up at my doorstep and turned into Professor Mcgonagal. I am ever so happy she did come, or I would never have believed that this was ever so true. The only sad thing about it is that I have to leave all my friends from PS 118, the school I used to go to. I feel especially bad for that poor Arnold boy. He always liked me, liked me." Lila glanced at Ron when she said this. "I just liked him as a friend though. To bad he never found out that Rhonda liked him, liked him. They would have made an ever so cute couple. Helga liked him liked him too. She told me so when she ever so desperately wanted to be Juliette in the school play just so she could kiss Arnold. But I'm ever so sure that wouldn't have pleased Arnold much. They never got along too well. I suppose that's just Helga's fault though.  
  
"Oh! Enough about me, I'm ever so sure none of you have any idea what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh I do! I used to watch your show all the time! It was one of my favorites." Said Hermione, everyone looked at her.  
  
"What? I did!"  
  
"Thank you ever so much! I'm glad you liked it. May I sit there?" she pointed to only remaining seat as we all nodded, not really wanting her to sit with us.  
  
"Thank you ever so much."  
  
"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron talked to Lila for the first time, which caused her to blush.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I ever so hope I'll be in Gryffindor with all of you. You all seem ever so nice! I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff though. That's my second choice. I don't really care, actually. The only house I would ever so hate to be in is Slytherin. But I don't think I have to worry about that, do I?"  
  
"You're too nice to be in Slytherin." said Ron, obviously thinking Lila was too nice. Lila however, didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice and took it as a huge compliment because her already red face turned the color of Rudolf's nose on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Did I here someone saying that Slytherins weren't nice?" said an obnoxious sounding voice, walking into our compartment.  
  
"Get out Malfoy." Harry was the one to say this, of course.  
  
"Oh. So, is that how you greet me after a whole summer of not seeing me? And you're saying that Slytherins aren't nice? Well Potter, I don't think you should be talking. "Who's the little girl?"  
  
"I'm Lila. And I'm ever so happy to meet you! I can't wait to begin school! I hope I'm in-"  
  
"Shut up little girl!" Malfoy snapped. "You know Potter, my father is still in Azkaban thanks to you! Who knows how much longer he'll survive?"  
  
"See Lila? That's a Slytherin!" He glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Harry! Why are you being ever so mean? I believe there's good in everyone! Don't you believe that Harry?"  
  
"He's my father! Why would I want him is Azkaban? How would you like it if- Oh- wait a minute. You wouldn't be able to imagine what its like, having your father put in jail. you don't have one." Malfoy said his horrible comment, completely ignoring Lila.  
  
Ron and I jumped out of our seats glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, hello King Weasley, wadaya know? Oh and wadaya know? Your little helper decided to stick up for Potter too. Still have that little crush on him?  
  
"No Malfoy, as a matter of a fact I don't. I think you still might though."  
  
Malfoy obviously didn't expect this because he looked very taken aback and the only he could think to say was "I'll see you later, Potter."  
  
When Malfoy was out of sight, we all burst out laughing.  
  
"Good one Ginny!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. And I think he really does like you, Harry. Did u see his face? It looked like we had found out his biggest secret!" Everyone started laughing even harder after Ron said that.  
  
After ten minutes, Luna took out her Quibbler and the excitement died down. Everyone started talking quietly and before we knew it, we had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
******  
  
Thirty-nine new students had been sorted. There was just one more to go, Lila. There wasn't a question in my mind as to where she would end up. Lila obviously belonged in Hufflepuff.  
  
As the sorting hat was placed on the new girl's head, my mind began to wander. It was my 6th year. wow, I thought. Then, I began wondering what that year would bring.  
  
I was deep in thought about who-knows-what what the sorting hat suddenly shouted: "Slytherin!"  
  
At first, I wondered who was put into that house but then I realized that the only person left to be sorted was Lila.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!?!??!" said Ron. "How on Earth could Lila be in Slytherin!?!?!?"  
  
All of us who had been on the train with her began talking, wondering how on Earth she ended up in Slytherin, when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now that we have all of our new students sorted, I have a few announcements and then the feast will begin! First off, I hope everyone had a fun, relaxing summer and are ready to begin once again, at Hogwarts." There were a few nods and unenthusiastic "yes's" as Dumbledore continued. "I am sure all of you are very anxious to find out who you're new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is. Unfortunately, he could not make it to the feast and will arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow. " He paused. The whole hall was completely silent. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Victor Krum."  
  
Our shock about Lila was completely forgotten as Hermione let out a squeal and Ron fell off his chair.  
  
No one had any time to say anything though, because Dumbledore continued his speech.  
  
"As a lot of you probably remember, he has been with us before during our tri wizard tournament three years ago.."  
  
Well, between Lila and Krum, this year certainly wasn't going to be boring. 


	3. Chapter Three Mysterious Sirius

CHAPTER THREE - MYSTERIOUS SIRIUS  
  
"Great. We have potions first." Moaned Ron.  
  
"With Slytherin." Added Harry, miserably stuffing a blueberry pancake into his mouth.  
  
Dean walked into the great Hall.  
  
"Good morning." He said and placed himself next to me.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Oh great, POTIONS!" Dean looked at his schedule for the first time that morning. "What a great begging of the new school year. What do you have first Ginny?"  
  
"Charms."  
  
Now Hermione walked into the great hall.?  
  
"Oh! I can't wait until this afternoon! I don't know how I'll ever be able to get through the morning." Sixth years were going to have Defense Against the Dark Arts last period. That meant Krum. ?  
  
*** ???  
  
Harry wasn't kidding. It was only first day, and I had a ton of homework. I had just gotten out of Herbology, my last class and was heading towards the Gryffindor tower when I bumped into Hermione. I didn't care what she said. Hermione Granger was definitely not over Victor Krum.  
  
"Oh. Hi Ginny! Sorry!" She was in a very good mood. ?  
  
"Hi. Where are you coming from?" Of course, I knew the answer but I wanted her to tell me about what went on with Krum."?  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione replied, almost squealing.  
  
"Is Krum a good teacher?"  
  
"What? Oh. yes, very good. Well, I think I should get to my homework." And with that, she rushed off.  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" I called after her. She pretended not to here me and within seconds, she was out of site and I made my way slowly towards the Gryffindor common room, expecting to see Hermione already absorbed in her homework like she always was. Instead, I saw Ron and Harry.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno." Ron replied. "Probably talking to some teacher 'bout extra credit or something."  
  
"No. I just met her, she said she was coming up here to do her homework. Although she was acting a bit odd. what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Oh you know, Hermione raising her hand to answer every question, sat in the front row, she stayed after class and pretended she didn't understand something just so she could be alone with Krum." Ron said this in a flat, sarcastic tone.  
  
"Honestly! What does she see in him??!?!?!?"  
  
"I'd expect Hermione to like someone smart, not an idiot." Harry spoke for the first time that evening. ?  
  
"Yeah, how did he get hired for the job anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Dumbledore's desperate." The two boys said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I think he should just." I trailed off.  
  
"What? He just what. Ginny? Are you okay?"  
  
"I was staring into the fire, not blinking. At least that's what Harry told me I was doing. I don't actually remember it.  
  
"I stood there, staring for about a minute. I then turned around.  
  
"Harry! Its me, Sirius." The words were coming out of my body, but I certainly wasn't saying them. Harry and Ron were both speechless, standing there and staring.  
  
"W-What?" Harry managed to get out. "how. who. your DEAD!" Harry managed to get out.  
  
"I don't have long." Harry's god father continued. "I've come here to warn you. There's a student in this school who is in disguise. It could be anyone. Talk to Lila, I think she might know something about who it is. You can trust her. you can also trust everyone in your year. Anyone else is a possibility, so watch who becomes your friend this year. I'm sorry I don't have time to explain much. But I have to go now, before its too late." He then turned to Harry. I'm happier dead Harry, its better this way." Before Harry could even open his mouth, my body flew backwards and banged against the wall. Apparently, I was unconscious for about thirty seconds. When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry and Ron standing over me.  
  
"Ginny?" Asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah?" I responded casually, not knowing why he said my name like that. "And why am I on the floor?" I quickly got up.  
  
"Don't you remember what just happened?" said Ron. I didn't say anything.  
  
Harry walked over to his favorite chair as Hermione walked in.  
  
"Vic- I mean Professor Krum is an amazing teacher!" Hermione sighed. "He pretends not to know something and then-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron interrupted her. "What is wrong with you?! Krum is a bastard! A stupid bastard! Can't you tell?!?!?! And if it weren't for him, you would have realized by now that something important just happened!  
  
Hermione then looked around the room and saw Harry sitting on the chair looking like he'd just seen You-Know-Who. She then looked at me and probably saw an extremely confused expression.?  
  
"It's the first day of school. What could possibly happened?"  
  
"I think Sirius just talked to me." Said Harry flatly.  
  
He didn't say anything else so Ron took over. "Harry, Ginny and I were just talking and then Ginny suddenly started staring into the fire and well, it was. Sirius. He said that there's a student in disguise or something. And that we could trust Lila and everyone in our year. Then Ginny came back.  
  
"Yeah. and I found myself ON THE FLOOR!!!! I don't remember any of it."  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione was obviously still in Krum's world. ?  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" I don't think I'd ever seen Ron so mad. He stormed upstairs and Hermione didn't even seem to notice. "Those eyes!" she sighed. Now Harry was fed up too.  
  
"He was my god father, Hermione. The closest think I ever had to family. Thanks for caring." He slowly made his way to bed.  
  
Now, it was only the two of us there.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you!?!?!? I never expected you out of all people to put a stupid boy you like in front of things that actually matter!"  
  
"He's not stupid!"  
  
"Are you kidding me!?!?!? All he cares about is quidditch and his face! And last I heard, you didn't like him anyomore!"  
  
I can change my opinion can't I?" Hermione turned around and walked upstairs.  
  
There I was, left standing alone. It was the first day of school and things were already all going completely wrong. I knew Harry and Ron and Hermione wouldn't be talking the next day. That alone was bad enough. I didn't feel like being in the common room any more so I went to bed and did my homework there. I was half way through my homework when I realized that Hermione couldn't possibly have done any of hers. I got out of bed, snuck over to hers and peeked through. There she was, fast asleep with a smile on her face. Now I knew something was wrong. 


	4. Krum's Class

CHAPTER FOUR - KRUM'S CLASS  
  
I came down to breakfast the next morning extremely tired, having slept only a couple of hours the night before. I was the last one at breakfast and I entered seeing Ron and Harry sitting as far away as possible from Hermione. I didn't want to get any of them mad at me so I sat in between Neville and Dean.  
  
"What happened?" Dean asked me.  
  
"Hermione's crazy for Krum." I didn't think telling the rest would be necessary just yet.  
  
"That's it? That's why they're in this humongo fight?!?" Said Dean, knowing there was more to it.  
  
"Yep. That's it."  
  
"oh, well alright." He then got up and left the great hall, despite the fact that he had not yet finished eating his oatmeal.  
  
"Was that really all that happened?" Asked Neville.  
  
"Am I that bad at lying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Okay, well." and I told him the whole story. Why I was telling Neville and not my boyfriend, I didn't know.  
  
"Sirius?" It was apparently all he could say.  
  
"Yeah. and the whole thing with Lila. its so weird. How did he know who she was?" I glanced over and Ron and Harry who were obviously talking about how mad they were at Hermione. Apparently though, she didn't notice. Hermione was absent mindedly eating her breakfast while day dreaming about her Vicky.  
  
"I just don't get it." I said. "Hermione is the last person I'd expect this sort of thing to happen to. Well, I might as well go and see what kind of a teacher Krum is." I got up and walked off to my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
I was walking down the hall when I heard my voice being called. I turned around. It was Luna.  
  
"Oh hi Luna, what class are you going to?"  
  
"Haven't you read your schedule? We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts together."  
  
"Oh yeah! Right! I kinda forgot that. With everything going on and all." It took me a moment to realize what I had just said.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Luna asked, obviously dying to know. I was about to tell her, but then I remembered what Ron had said Sirius had said. Luna wasn't in Ron's year.  
  
"er. um. nothing. Ron's just a bit pissed off at Hermione for being in love with Krum, er, Professor Krum and all and now they're fighting."  
  
"I don't see why Ron won't just admit it." Luna said.  
  
"Admit what?" I responded.  
  
"That he likes Hermione of course!"  
  
I was silent for a few seconds. ".but he doest."  
  
"Oh come now! Isn't it obvious?" by this time, we were already inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and taking our seats.  
  
"erm. well, now that you mention it. I mean, it is kind of odd for Ron to be so annoyed with Hermione doing something like that. Ron never gets too worried about her. I said. "But then again he seems to have this thing against dating." I said that, half laughing.  
  
"How he acts with you is different! Well, you can think what you like, but I'm sure he fancy's Hermione."  
  
Strange as it seems, I had never really thought about it. Now that Luna had mentioned it, it seemed so obvious. And I suppose I could have said that he was so mad because of how she didn't even bother with the fact that Sirius paid a visit last night because of Krum. I didn't though, because he acted the exact same way during the tri wizard tournament. Could Ron really have fancied Hermione Granger since his fourth year? Or for all I know, his first? But, ugh! I could not see them together like that. I was so busy thinking about this whole Ron-Hermione thing that I had completely forgotten about everything else, including the fact that I was about to have Victor Krum teach me. Who, I might add, is the whole reason I was so lost in thought.  
  
"Good morning class." said Krum. "I hope you all had a good summer. This term you will learn how to defend yourselves when you play quidditch." I couldn't believe it. Was Dumbledore that desperate? Why couldn't Dumbledore himself just teach it? "First you will learn how to defend yourselves against bludgers."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled as I got out of my seat, all that was really going through my head then was how in the world Hermione could like this idiot. "This is Defense Against the Dark Arts! Not Defense Against sports! Besides, not everyone here plays!"  
  
"Miss. miss. uh." Krum didn't know my name.  
  
"Weasley. My name is Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Sit down Ginny!" I heard Luna hiss, but I completely ignored her.  
  
"Right, well Miss Weasley! For your information, Quidditch can be a very dark ark!"  
  
"Oh really, how?" I knew I was just asking for detention. I had never spoken to a teacher like that. but then again, I wouldn't exactly call Victor Krum a teacher. I couldn't help myself though. It was as if I was taking off my anger towards Hermione on Krum, like it was his fault she loved him or something.  
  
"Well, umm. it is a dark art because. because The Dark Lord played it." Now that made me furious. Not only was that so obviously a lie, but to use You- Know-Who as an excuse to why Krum can't teach. now that's just ridiculous.  
  
"How does that make it a Dark Art? I mean, we all call you "professor" but that doesn't make you a real teacher!"  
  
"That's it! Detention for you tonight at eight o'clock sharp! Now sit down!"  
  
I was about to say something else, but I finally gained control over myself and sat down silently.  
  
"Ginny! What was that?" Luna whispered when I sat back down. I sighed, rolled my eyes and faced front.  
  
I refused to pay attention for the whole rest of the class, I wouldn't let myself. All I thought about was how much I hated "Krum. Even the fact that my brother might fancy Hermione left my mind. After what seemed like forever, it was finally over. Not that I had much to look forward to though, I had potions next.  
  
"Why in heavens name did you go on spazing like that in there???!?!" Luna asked.  
  
"Luna, he's a horrible teacher! And how on earth could Hermione be in love with him? I honestly expected her to have much better taste!"  
  
"Now Ginny, I know your upset because you wish Hermione liked Ron, but-"  
  
"I DO NOT WISH HERMIONE LIKED RON! BECAUSE RON DOESN'T LIKE HERMIONE! I JUST HATE KRUM! WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE WHOLE 'RON LIKES HERMIONE' THING! GOD!" I instantly regretted yelling at Luna like that.  
  
"Gosh. I- I'm sorry."  
  
"No I'm sorry. I just- well there's something I really don't like about Krum..." I said bye to Luna and walked down to the dungeon. 


	5. Chapter Five In Love Again

A/N: FINALLY!!! LoL. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I was kinda having writers block for it. LoL. I would Just like to say thank you to Fringus (maurdermoonylover, read her stories! They're really good! LoL) and Nikki (who doesn't have an account, but if she did I'd give it to you and tell you to read her stories too because I'm sure they would be very good too.) for actually really wanting to know what happens next!!!! And Thx to all my reviewers too! I really appreciate it! Okay! Here's Chapter five. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
b Chapter Five - In Love Again/b  
  
"Ms Granger, can I talk to you for a moment." It was Professor McGonagall's voice. I couldn't see her though, because I was hiding behind Harry, who was hiding behind Ron, who was hiding in the short but narrow passage to get from the portrait of the Fat Lady to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
It was right after our last class on a Friday in mid September. Most people were outside by the lake while the weather still allowed it doing their homework. Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean, Luna and I had been outside too when Harry discovered that he left his Charms notes in the common Room and Ron realized that he left the beginning of his "Why I will never make a bad potion ever again" essay there too. I just decided to tag along because I needed a break from homework.  
  
Just as we were entering the Common room, we heard Professor McGonagall speaking.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Hermione sounded as if she didn't care what Professor McGonagall would say instead of sounding like her usual teachers pet self I was so used to hearing from last year.  
  
"I am very concerned about you Ms. Granger. I have recently been informed that you have not been handing in any of your homework." I don't think I've ever heard Professor McGonagall talk any other way then in her usual stern voice. Now however, she sounded extremely confused and disappointed. "I do suppose you have a reasonable explanation for this."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I uh. I'm not as organized as I'd like to be. It won't happen again."  
  
"Very good Ms. Granger, I'll see you at dinner."  
  
We heard footsteps coming towards us and began panicking. We tried to make our way to the other side of the portrait, but we were too late, McGonagall caught us. Instead of getting mad though, she only told us to try and figure out what was going on with Hermione and to help her out of it because it would be such a shame to see her grades drop so much in her last year.  
  
Oh we knew what was going on all right; we didn't understand it, but we knew.  
  
Hermione continued to do nothing but think and talk about Krum though, which annoyed us all. especially Ron. Every day it would be the same thing. Harry, Ron and I would already be in the common room talking, or playing wizards chess or whatever and then Hermione would walk in with a dazed look in her eyes, not even bothering to say hi to us. As she passed by, Ron would stand up, furious.  
  
"Hello to you too Hermione!" He said.  
  
"What? Oh. Hi" Hermione responded absent mindedly.  
  
"Were have you been? Everyone else came back from dinner half an hour ago!" Gosh, Ron was starting to sound like Mum.  
  
"I was. studying"  
  
"Where? Why couldn't you have studied here?"  
  
"Because I. Because I was getting help from a professor."  
  
"Your Hermione Granger. You don't need help from teachers!"  
  
"This is our seventh year. Its really. hard." This was obviously difficult for Hermione to say.  
  
"If I can get through with no help from teachers, I'm sure you can too. So who did you get help from?"  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." And Hermione would go upstairs to her dormitory.  
  
Day in and day out, the same thing happened. Towards the end of September, Ron exploded after she went to bed.  
  
"THIS IS SO STUPID! I WISH SHE'D JUST STOP! I WISH SHE COULD SEE HOW STUPID THAT IDIOT REALLY IS! HONESTLY! HAS SHE EVER DONE HER HOMEWORK EVEN ONCE THIS WHOLE YEAR?!?" He went on like this for a few minutes when Harry apparently couldn't take Ron's yelling anymore and announced that he wanted to go to bed.  
  
That left just Ron and I in the common Room. He was sitting on the chair by the fire with his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"Er. Ron, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" He obviously didn't feel like talking. I knew I had to ask him then though. For the past few weeks, its been plaguing my mind. I knew I had told Luna that I was sure Ron didn't have those kind of feelings for Hermione, but the truth was, all the clues fit. I mean, Ron got madder then anyone about this whole Krum thing, and Ron was always bickering with Hermione for no obvious reason. I had to know, I had to ask him. He wouldn't lie if I confronted him. I hoped.  
  
"Well, um. Do you like Hermione?" I spat out.  
  
"Well of course I like her! Its not her fault that she- I- I mean I know she's been acting really stupid lately but- but she's always going to be my best friend along with Harry." He could be so clueless sometimes.  
  
"No Ron! I don't mean like that! I mean do you LIKE Hermione. Like her, like her as Lila would say." At this, he started laughing. I can honestly say I hadn't seen him laugh so much since school started. In fact, he was laughing so much that he barely could speak.  
  
"Have a crush on Hermione?!?!!" he finally managed to get out. "Where in the world did you get that idea from??!?!"  
  
"Well, I mean. you do tend to get madder at Hermione when she talks about Krum than anyone else." Ron stopped laughing for a second and just stared at me. Then, he burst out into laughter again.  
  
"Ginny!" said Ron when he finally got control over himself. "I do not like Hermione!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" I smiled at Ron, feeling very relieved that he didn't fancy her. I just hoped he wasn't lying.  
  
"Well, I guess we should finish up our homework." I said. So Ron and I sat down and opened our books, the extreme silence broken every once in a while by a chuckle from Ron. "Hermione" he would mumble and then let out a small laugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next two weeks were very normal. Well, Hermione still wouldn't do anything but think about Krum, but besides that things were average.  
  
Everyone hated Krum's class (Except for Hermione, of course.) In fact, Harry, Ron and I hated it even more than potions. And when Harry hates something more then potions, well that tells you something.  
  
Ron now refused to talk to Hermione even more then before, but Hermione didn't seem to care. She didn't seem to care about anything anymore. Harry didn't seem sure where he stood in all this. He was acting so strange. Harry was so quiet, those few times that Ron and I would start talking about Krum or Hermione or Sirius or Lila or whatever, Harry wouldn't say what he thought like he usually did. He'd just sit there, listening. or maybe he wasn't even doing that. When Hermione would pass by with that "I love Krum" look in her eyes, Ron would get furious, but Harry. Harry would just stare at her looking empty, lost, confused and suspicious.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" I asked one night while Ron was taking a trip to the john.  
  
"Yeah. yeah I'm fine." Harry couldn't fool me that easily.  
  
"What's the matter?" there was silence for about a minute. Harry looked as if he wasn't going to say anything. Then he looked up at me. He suspected something about Krum. I saw it in his eyes.  
  
"What if I told u I liked Hermione?" I felt my heart breaking. Why did I feel my heart breaking? I didn't like Harry like that anymore. So why did it feel like someone had taken stuck a nail in my heart and cracked it with a hammer?  
  
"Wh-what?" It was all I could manage to say.  
  
"I think I'm going to ask her out." I could have sworn he i saw /i my heart break because it looked as if it pained Harry to say those last three words.. No! He must think I still like him in that way! I don't though! And I didn't want him to think I did! We had such a great friendship; I didn't want to ruin it. I couldn't still have those feelings for him. could I?  
  
I was about to say something about how Hermione loved Krum and wouldn't go out with Harry, but Ron came back at that point.  
  
"You look sick Ginny. I think you should go to sleep." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight." I said as I slowly walked to my dormitory.  
  
I didn't go to sleep though. I lay in bed for hours just thinking. Could I really have fancied Harry again? He liked Hermione now though. I couldn't believe it. I honestly couldn't. Harry and Hermione? I hated the idea. In fact, I hated it more than the idea of Ron and Hermione, but I guess that was just because well, I was in love with Harry. Ugh god! It hurt to think about, it really did. But why, why did I randomly fallen in love with Harry again after years of thinking that he was nothing more then a really good friend to me. No! I still thought of him as nothing more then a friend!  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed until I finally felt comfortable. I was lying on my stomach glaring at the wall. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. i No! /i I thought. i I'm not going to cry. I don't love Harry! I don't love him! b I'm not in love with Harry!!! /b /i But the more I said I didn't love him, the more I knew I did.  
  
And that's when it hit me. I wasn't in love with Harry i again. /i I just never stopped loving him. In the beginning though, it was just a stupid crush. I mean, I practically fancied him i before /i I met him. Everything I read about him, everything I heard, it made him sound so perfect. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, a hero. What girl wouldn't want someone like that? Even if it was just for a second, every girl must have at least i thought /i about liking him like that. With me though, well, I fell madly in love with him. Or at least I thought I did. I had a crush on the perfect boy, Harry Potter.  
  
Then, I got to know him better, and I actually could talk to him with out blushing furiously or saying something really stupid. I finally began to get to know the real him, which meant I discovered that he had flaws. Harry Potter wasn't the perfect boy I always thought he was. And so, I thought I didn't have a crush on him anymore. It took me up until now though, to realize that his flaws made me love him even more. Slowly but surely, I fell in love with Harry. I mean, real love.  
  
I couldn't believe it took me that long to figure it out. Between Harry and Dean, I'd choose Harry in a heart beat and I knew it.  
  
It didn't matter though. He had gotten feelings for Hermione now.  
  
I hated this! Why did people have to fall in love? It always ruined everything. i Whatever happened to the good old days? /i I remember thinking. My thoughts evolved from finally realizing I loved Harry, to how much everything had changed. In all movies, and books, and TV, a boy/girl friendship always ended up becoming more. Why did that have to happen? Why was it happening in real life now?  
  
Something else occurred to me then. Harry, Ron and Hermione, the-perfect- trio, were beginning to become the not-so-perfect-trio. No, wait, the far- from-perfect-trio. And why were they falling apart? Because of stupid love! In fact, Hermione basically wasn't part of it anymore. because she was in love with Krum. Now that I thought about it, I was taking Hermione's place without anyone even noticing it. Now I was the one huddled in a corner with Ron and Harry, I was the one who they talked to and I was the one who they wanted to spend all their time with.  
  
I always thought that if I were to be part of that trio instead of one of them, I would be so happy. Now that I was actually experiencing it though, I realized that I just wasn't supposed to be part of the trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione were each a third and together, they formed a whole. No one could ever replace any of them. Whether I was in Hermione's place or not, only two thirds of the whole still existed; then again, not even Harry and Ron were the same. If Harry did ask Hermione out -weather she accepted or not - he'd be splitting them up even more.  
  
I always depended on their friendship. I thought it would last forever. maybe I was wrong. Maybe that was why most school friendships were destroyed. because people fall in love. For all I knew, after the year finished, I would never see Harry or Hermione ever again.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter." I whispered under my breath. And because I had finally admitted it, the tears that were swelling up, finally poured out. The big silent kind that feel like they'll never stop coming.  
  
Confused and lonely, I fell into a restless sleep about an hour later; my head resting on a soggy pillow.  
  
I hated love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay that was really random and I seriously didn't expect this chapter to turn out this way. LoL. But it really doesn't matter. I just have to twist the next few chapters around a little and I won't have to get rid of any of the ideas I have for the end or any of that. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! THEY MAKE MY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay bye. 


	6. Chapter Six Asking Lila

A/N: Hi. I finished this chapter like 3 days ago and never posted it cuz I thought I was gonna add more but I never did. Not that much happens in this chapter but oh well. p.s YES I NO I SUCK AT TITLES!!!!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!  
  
Chapter Six - Asking Lila  
  
The sun Rose at about six o'clock the next morning and for the first time in my life, sunlight actually woke me up.  
  
I opened my eyes feeling very rested despite the fact that I had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before.  
  
I lay there in my bed, feeling comfortable in my skin. I felt at peace with myself. I wanted to lie there, in my bed half asleep forever. then my brain started working and I realized that I had cried myself to sleep last night and the reason why.  
  
I let out a moan and tried to force myself back to sleep, but that just made me more awake.  
  
After ten minutes, I silently got up and got dressed. When I was ready, I looked at my watch. It was six thirty. There was still an hour left until breakfast so I decided to go and walk around the lake, there was nothing better to do.  
  
I went outside not expecting to see anyone else there. To my surprise, there was one other person already awake.  
  
She was sitting by the lake, staring into the water. I couldn't make her out though, so I walked towards her, hoping she was someone I could actually get along with.  
  
I got closer and realized it was Lila. At first, I was considering going back to the Gryffindor Common room, but then I realized that this would be a good chance to talk to her. I wasn't sure how to bring up what happened at the begging of school, but I knew that this might be my only chance for a while.  
  
"Hi." I said and I sat down next to her.  
  
"Good morning Ginny." I really hated her goody-goody voice.  
  
"I haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been ever so good. Hogwarts is ever so fun. How have you been?"  
  
"Okay. Umm. have you heard of Sirius Black?"  
  
"Oh yes. Harry told me about what happened at the beginning of the year."  
  
"H-He did?" I felt a pang in my heart and I began to panic. Why didn't Harry tell me? Maybe I was lying to myself all along. Maybe he still thought of me as nothing more then his best friend's sister. Maybe he didn't think I'd be able to handle whatever it was, that I was still an immature innocent little girl. I wasn't though! I had grown up so much during my years at Hogwarts. I was so much stronger then I used to be. Didn't Harry see that?  
  
"Yes. I ever so thought he would have told you. Doesn't he tell you and Ron and Hermione everything?"  
  
"That's what I thought." I said in something very close to a whisper. Not even bothering to ask her what she told him or even why she was up so early, I turned around and walked back to the castle.  
  
"Bye Lila." I said.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny! It was ever so nice to see you again! We ever so have to talk some time soon."  
  
By the time I got back to the common room, it was seven and I still had half an hour before I could go down to breakfast. I sat down on the bottom stairs leading up to our dormitories and rested my chin in my hands. I wasn't going to let Harry out of the common room until he told me what Lila said.  
  
I expected to have to wait a long half hour, or at least twenty minutes for someone to come out of their dormitory, but just a minute after I sat down, I heard footsteps. I didn't even bother turning around to see who it was. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Harry.  
  
"Ginny?!" Oh no. It was Dean. His voice could not be mistaken. Dean was the last person I felt like talking to then. I heard him walking down the steps, he jumped the last two.  
  
"Your up early."  
  
"So are you." I said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, Neville and I have to finish up Potions homework."  
  
"Oh Okay. Good luck." I looked up at him and forced a smile. Dean leaned over and kissed my forehead and then ran off to meet Neville.  
  
Why couldn't I just love Dean back? I felt nothing for him anymore. Maybe I never did. I wasn't sure.  
  
At seven twenty, someone else finally came out of their dormitory. I heard footsteps. They were quick and light, yet firm and strong. I didn't have to look to know that it was Harry.  
  
"Ginny?" he said and he sat down next to me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me u talked to Lila about Sirius?" my voice sounded bigger then I felt.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never had the chance."  
  
"I went to talk to Lila this morning and she said you had talked to her already."  
  
"Well, I didn't. I don't know why she'd say that."  
  
"How would she know what I was going to ask her about then?" Great, now he was lying to me too. I felt tears form, making my vision blurry; I wouldn't let them come though. I was stronger now and I needed to prove it.  
  
"I. I don't know. Don't worry 'bout it though. I'll talk to her as soon as I get a chance."  
  
"Harry! Stop lying to me!" I hated this! I hated the way he treated me! I wasn't a little girl anymore! I didn't need his protection. I didn't need him to hide the truth from me. I hated the way he treated me like his sister! Why couldn't he treat Hermione like that?!? I didn't need another brother. I had enough of those. Ron trying to "protect" me from the world was already too much. I was sick and tired of Harry doing it too.  
  
"I'm not lying! I didn't talk to her!"  
  
My tears were becoming harder and harder to swallow.  
  
"I don't need another brother Harry. I don't need you to protect me." I turned around and went down to breakfast.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
I spent the next few weeks pretty much on my own. Nothing changed with Hermione, and Harry was jut acting weird. He would always look at Hermione when she was around with a look of suspicion that I didn't understand. And Ron, obviously feeling out of place, started spending a lot of time with Luna. By mid October, they were the newest Hogwarts couple. I couldn't believe it at first, and nearly fainted when I saw them making out. By Halloween though, they realized they were better off as friends which meant Dean and I were back to being the only couple in our group, even though I wished we weren't a couple at all.  
  
Ron and I started spending a lot of our time together, which felt really odd since we were siblings and all. It was the first time since I started Hogwarts that we actually spent long periods of time together. We had enough of that at home. Everyone was acting so weird though, and I felt like Ron was the only one that hadn't changed for the worse.  
  
Everything was messed up and confusing and I honestly didn't feel like being around any of the people I would usually give my life for.  
  
I didn't want to be around Harry if he was going to treat me like a little girl. Plus, I was mad at him for lying to me. Hermione wouldn't want to do anything but talk about Krum, and well, I was sick and tired of constantly making an effort to avoid Dean's kisses; which meant I couldn't exactly spend my time with Neville because that's who Dean was hanging out with a lot lately along with Seamus.  
  
Luna spent some time around Ron and I, but she was usually off doing, well I don't know what. something.  
  
If anyone besides Neville or Luna would come over to Ron and I. I would make up some excuse and leave; which kind of happened a lot because Harry still was Ron's best friend.  
  
Towards the end of October, Harry finally realized I was ignoring him. Actually, he probably realized it a long time ago; I mean I've never ignored Harry no matter what I thought of him as, so when I did, it probably made a difference to him. Well, I hoped it did in any case. He just didn't do anything about me ignoring him until the day before Halloween.  
  
You see, Ron, Luna and I were sitting by the lake doing homework when I wanted to go back to the common room to grab a sweater because the weather was cooling off and I was chilly.  
  
On my way, I bumped into Harry who was probably off to meet Ron. I passed him with an empty "hi" like I usually do and rushed on. I thought I was home free, but then he called my name. I used a lot of self control to ignore him, so when he ran after me and grabbed my arm, I had to stop.  
  
"Ginny!" he said.  
  
"What?" it was pretty hard for me to pretend I was upset about him wanting to talk to me.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if you think I treated you like- like a little girl, I seriously am, but I can't apologize for not telling you something Lila said, because I never talked to her! I mean, she's a Slytherin first year, when would I have gotten the chance?"  
  
I looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying. I saw it. I thought I was ready to forgive him, to at least try and be his friend again, so I was surprised at what came out of my mouth.  
  
"I never knew you were this good at lying." I said and I continued my way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I thought you trusted me Ginny!" he said as I walked away, thankful that he at least wasn't seeing the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Fine! Don't believe me." I heard him turn around and walk off.  
  
By the time I got to the common room, I had completely forgotten why I went there in the first place. I sat down by the fire, not understanding why I wouldn't let myself forgive him. Harry wasn't lying! I knew he wasn't. How did Lila know what I was going to ask her then?  
  
My head hurt and I felt like throwing up. Soon, I fell asleep with a million thoughts going through my head, completely forgetting my unfinished homework that was lying by the lake.  
  
I dreamed that Harry and I were friends again. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was someone named Mr. Feeny so Hermione wasn't in love with anyone and She and Harry were going out. They'd been dating for a few months when Harry announced that he felt like them dating was killing the friendship of Ron, Hermione and himself. He said that he loved Hermione for a while but that they were better off as friends. That night, he asked me out. We went to the Three Broomsticks and he was leaning in to kiss me-  
  
I woke up with a start. For a few seconds, I thought it was real.  
  
"Damn it! Why'd I have to wake up?" I whispered.  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 3:30am. I sat in the chair, staring into the empty fire for a few minutes when I realized that I hadn't finished all my homework. I figured that I might as well finish it now because it wasn't like I was going to be able to fall back asleep. I was about to get up to get my books and things, but then I realized that I had left them by the lake. I figured Ron or Luna or someone had taken my things up to the dormitories with them. great, Detention for me.  
  
I took out my wand.  
  
"Lumos" I whispered. I looked to the left and saw books, quills and parchment lying on the chair next to me. Then I noticed the note on top. Right away, I knew it was from Ron. His chicken-scratch handwriting was so distinguishable.  
  
Ginny- We were getting worried when it took you so long to grab a sweater. You must have been tired. Anyway, Harry figured you might wake up or something, so I'd finish your work if I were you. Love, Ron P.S He really wasn't lying you know.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I whispered after reading the P.S.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: ok I'll try and hurry up with the next chapter!!!! Thx 2 all my reviewers!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven Meetings at Midnight

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this to get up, but I was kinda not allowed to upload until today (Jan 7) because I got in trouble for having the same story and ginny-and-moony-rock. We made it together though! We both deserve credit! LoL. Anywayz, if u did read that and if u enjoyed it, we're probably gonna put it up on a new account that we're gonna share. I'll tell you about that l8r. ok, so I'll quit boring you and let u read already!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
Chapter Seven - Meetings at Midnight.  
  
November came and went and nothing much changed. I continued to ignore Harry and avoid Dean. I was pushing away both the boy I loved and the boy I pretended to love and it made me feel horrible about myself. I didn't know why I did it.  
  
If I wouldn't have acted so stubborn and selfish, I might have tried to figure out how Lila knew about the Sirius thing when nobody had told her about it, but although I knew it was Lila lying and not Harry, I wouldn't admit it to myself.  
  
That November was probably the worst month in my life. I don't remember ever feeling that lonely. When I continued to ignore Harry even after Halloween, Ron got mad at me and wouldn't let me do anything with him. We constantly fought; not just about Harry, but about pretty much everything. I always fought with Ron, he was my brother. I just never got to a point where I wished he wasn't related to me.  
  
Throughout the whole month, I continuously tried to think of a way that I could break up with Dean without hurting him. I couldn't handle being his girlfriend. Every time he leaned in to kiss me and I either avoided it or didn't enjoy it, I felt guilty. What I was doing wasn't right. I wasn't they type of girl that felt it was ok to have a boyfriend while loving someone else.  
  
By the beginning of December however, I didn't need to worry about me breaking up with him any more because he dumped me first.  
  
I was sitting in the common room, doing homework when Dean came in. I pretended I was very absorbed and that I didn't notice him; it didn't work.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you fro a moment?" He sounded serious. I wondered what it could be about.  
  
"I've got a lot of homework. How 'bout a little later?" I gave him a fake smile that I had learned to perfect.  
  
"It'll be quick, I promise."  
  
"Okay fine." I said putting my quill down and turning to face him.  
  
"Okay well. um. maybe I should just get to the point. Do you still even WANT to go out with me?  
  
"Well, um, see I do, I've just been--"  
  
"Ginny it's ok, really!" Dean cut me off. There was silence between us for a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry Dean." I said as I lowered my head. "I don't know what happened"  
  
"Its ok." and he kissed my cheek, got up and walked back out of the common room.  
  
I tried going back to my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. I was feeling a million emotions all at once and I just couldn't sort them out. My thoughts dragged me away from my homework and into a trance of deep thought.  
  
Dean had just dumped me. Not in a bad way or anything, I mean, he dumped me because he knew I wanted to be dumped, so why was I feeling so miserable? I was one step closer to Harry now. kind of.  
  
For half an hour, thoughts like this swam through my head but quickly drowned when another thought swam in.  
  
By eight, I heard Harry and Ron come into the Common Room, back from Quidditch practice. I ignored them, pretending to be deeply involved in my homework.  
  
"Well, I think we should tell Dumbledore." It was Ron who was speaking.  
  
"Oh come on! Its not like something like this hasn't happened before." Harry responded. What were they talking about?  
  
"Yeah! But he practically tried to kill you!"  
  
"He always tries to kill me Ron! Its nothing new."  
  
"He was calling your name, chasing you around on his broom threatening to throw the bludger to your head while mumbling some charm to make your broom not fly well."  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Are you talking about Malfoy?" I couldn't help myself.  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to Harry." Ron spit out. Oh god. Why did I have to open my stupid mouth? It was bad enough to ignore him, but what was I supposed to do now?  
  
"I'm asking you, Ron." I felt horrible.  
  
"Well I'm not talking to you!"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yes, Ginny we were talking about Malfoy." Harry said in an inpatient tone. I looked up at him. It was the first time I looked him in the eye for in at least a month. I held his glance for a moment and then he turned away. Why was I always the last one to let go?  
  
"Why did you just tell her that!?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Leave it Ron, we have to do homework." The two of them sat on the opposite side of the common room.  
  
I was up until two in the morning finishing homework. I kept on distracting myself with thoughts of Harry, or Dean, or Hermione, or Lila or pretty much anyone in the whole school.  
  
By ten o'clock, I couldn't take just sitting there anymore so I got out of my chair and left the Common Room. Not knowing where I was going, I started wandering around the castle, turning left or right when I felt like it.  
  
After a while, I came across an old and rusted door. I had never seen it before and curiosity got the best of me. Slowly, I opened up the door and went inside.  
  
It was a very large room and was dimly lit by a small torch in each corner. The walls were painted a bluish gray color and the floor was made up of dusty tiles of which the color reminded me of Lila's aqua jumper, only the tiles were a few shades darker.  
  
From where I stood, I could see nothing in the room. It just looked like a waste of big space.  
  
I slowly walked towards the center, not sure why I was even bothering to be in there. For a few minutes, I stood in the middle of the dim, dirty room looking around me, seeing nothing.  
  
Then, I finally noticed something. It was an old desk with a drawer that looked tightly shut with a key stuck into the keyhole. The key had a greenish look to it; that drawer obviously hadn't been opened in ages.  
  
As I moved closer, it began to move. At first, I jumped back; then however, I decided that I just had to know what it was and so I moved closer towards the desk.  
  
Slowly but surely, I approached it, eventually reaching the old desk. My hand reached out and I turned the key. I was about to actually open the drawer when I realized why it could have moved in the first place. Could it have been. a bogart?  
  
I was too late though, if I didn't want whatever it was to come out of the desk, I shouldn't have even unlocked it.  
  
The drawer flew open. At first, all I saw was white dust come out of it. Then, suddenly, a form began to appear. No, wait. two forms.  
  
I was scared stiff, I wanted to run out of the big room but my feet wouldn't let me. It was a bogart, it must have been. I didn't even know what to expect it to turn into; I didn't know what my biggest fear was.  
  
The two figures began to appear more detailed. One of them was a girl with red hair. Was that me? As the details came into place, I saw that the girl WAS me.  
  
My biggest fear was myself? That couldn't be possible. I then looked at the other person. It was a boy. Now he was forming into someone I knew too.  
  
Messy jet black hair, glasses, amazing green eyes, it was Harry. And then, I saw myself and the boy I loved making out.  
  
I hated just standing there and watching. How was this my biggest fear?  
  
Maybe it wasn't a bogart. It might have been something like the mirror of erised, showing what you want most.  
  
I watched us making out for a few minutes, not feeling any emotion, only emptiness, like I had a heart made out of stone. I watched our lips slowly break apart. Bogart Harry and myself just stood there, looking at each other for a moment when I suddenly mouthed those three words that can change someone's life.  
  
"I love you." Mouthed the bogart me.  
  
I knew what I had to do. I knew the spell I had to cast to make it go away. I couldn't reach for my wand though. All I could to was watch the bogart.  
  
iNo/i I though to myself. iI'm strong now, remember? I can do this./i I reached for my wand while I gave myself a reason for being strong. iI can do this for Harry./i  
  
I stopped reaching for my wand. I didn't know what was wrong with me.  
  
I could do nothing but stare at that bogart. After at least ten minutes, I finally came to my senses and out of instinct, I pulled out my wand.  
  
"Riddikulus!" I shouted while I pretended I was at home during summer vacation with no worries at all.  
  
It disappeared and I let out a sigh of relief, not bothering to worry about what the bogart had shown me just yet.  
  
"Excellent job, Ms. Weasley." said a calming voice from behind me. I let out a short cry of fright and turned around.  
  
"P-Professor Dumbledore! I-I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Well of course you didn't! If you knew I was here you would have tried to hide and you certainly wouldn't have opened that drawer knowing it was in front of me." I turned bright red realizing what he had seen the bogart turn into.  
  
So that was really a bogart?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it most certainly was."  
  
"Aren't- aren't bogarts supposed to show your deepest and darkest fear?"  
  
"Yes." He said simply.  
  
"B-but THAT definitely wasn't something I feared! Why would I fear. um. well, kissing Harry?" I was so embarrassed to be having this conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
"For some people, their biggest fear isn't all that obvious. There are people like you, who have to look for the deeper meaning of the bogart, not the obvious." I didn't get it.  
  
"Things and people aren't always what and whom they seem to be."  
  
"How do you know what my bogart means I don't?"  
  
"A simple hunch." He said in his wise old voice.  
  
"Remember Ginny," Dumbledore continued. "Running away doesn't make you love someone less. That's what it may feel like, but subconsciously you'll only long for them more then ever." He paused for a minute, watching my confused yet amazed expression. "Don't be afraid of what happens if and when it is his time to go," Dumbledore was talking about Harry, I knew it. "Pretending not to love him will make it even harder." I couldn't say anything, I just stared at Dumbledore. "Now I'd go and finish up your homework if I were you." It really freaked my out how he seemed to know everything that went on around Hogwarts.  
  
"Y-yes sir, goodnight." And I staggered out of the room.  
  
It was ten forty five and I still had to finish my homework, I didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room yet though, so I continued to wander around, wishing I had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. not that he would have let me.  
  
I couldn't believe what my bogart was. I just didn't understand it. How could kissing Harry be my biggest fear? Isn't it what I've dreamed of since before I began at Hogwarts? I thought I would have seen that in the mirror of erised, not as my bogart!  
  
I walked through the castle, passing rooms I'd never seen before, my body numb, and my mind confused.  
  
Suddenly, I heard my name being called. I recognized the voice. It seemed loud and obnoxious even though the voice was calling my name just above a whisper. I kept walking, scared to turn around.  
  
"Ginny!" I heard again. The voice sounded anxious and I stopped walking. Slowly, I turned the other way. My mouth opened when I saw who it was.  
  
"I have to talk to you!" said Draco Malfoy, sounding less confident than his usual vain self.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked vigorously, really not in the mood to put up with Malfoy after what I had just been through.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you! I swear!" he pleaded. I couldn't believe he expected me to trust him though. I didn't say anything, I just watched him. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything, he continued speaking.  
  
"Listen Ginny, I know you hate me and I know Harry does too, as well as pretty much all the Gryffindors - and I hate them too, mind you - but I'm not like my father. I don't want You-Know-Who back in power. That's why I need to tell you this." Malfoy said this all very quickly and I could barely believe what he was saying.  
  
"Granger. well, I don't think she really loves Krum. I think he's putting her under some kind of spell." I thought he was finished but then Draco said one more thing. "And don't tell anyone about this, please. If my father found out, well, I don't know what he'd do to me." All I could do was stare at him. Without changing my opened moth and wide eyed expression, I turned around and walked away from Malfoy not uttering a word.  
  
So Malfoy actually wasn't trying to be mean to Harry that day on the quidditch field. My brain felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't handle everything that was being thrown at me. Deciding that I better go finish my homework, I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. My brain was overloaded, yet I walked back to the common room thinking about absolutely nothing.  
  
It was midnight by the time I sat down to do my work. At two o'clock, I finally finished, surprised and how well I was able to concentrate for two hours despite what I just had went through. I guess I saw it as an escape. Maybe that's why Hermione worked so hard. well up until that year in any case.  
  
I went to sleep thinking about the vacation that was so close by. I was acting so unlike me. I never ran away like that. I was the type of person that always stayed up for hours at night, just thinking about my problems, trying to sort it out in my own brain, safe and warm in my own bed, not having to worry about people seeing my tears.  
  
Not then though, for once, I was just way too overwhelmed and I just couldn't face it.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
A/N: ok, there! Did u like it? Review and tell me what u think!!! I'll try and hurry up with chapter eight, but that might be hard, cuz school's starting again (self explanatory) and the chapters are getting harder to write since now I have to bring it all together. I'll get it up though, I promise!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight Love Charms A Z

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO WRITE!!! LoL. Sry I'm not posting so much anymore, but now that school's started again, I have A LOT less time!!! I hope u like! R&Rpls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight - Love Charms A - Z  
  
It was the first day of winter break and Hermione was about to unwillingly go and spend it with her parents. If it was any other year, she probably would have been quite happy, but this year, there was Krum.  
  
"I don't want to leave Victor!" Hermione said.  
  
"Shut up." Ron, Harry and I said this all at once. Only when Hermione was babbling on about Krum, could I get along with Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'm going to miss him so much!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Hermione. What are we, chopped frog legs?" Ron said in a board tone.  
  
For half an hour, we had to put up with Hermione's Krum chatter until finally, she had to leave, not even bothering to give a proper good-bye to us.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too Hermione." said Ron after she'd left. He then turned to Harry and said "Come on, lets go eat dinner" while I let out a lonely sigh and followed, always making sure I was a good distance behind Harry and Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I spent the first few days of vacation completely ignoring any problems I really should have been confronting. I felt lonely and didn't actually have anything to distract me from thinking about my bogart or Krum or anything else that should have been bugging me but somehow, I managed to ignore my problems anyway.  
  
Most of my time was spent in the library. I figured I had nothing better to do than read anyway.  
  
On Christmas Eve, I was walking over to my usual reading seat when I passed Krum who (surprisingly) was intensely looking for a book. I had a humongous urge to curse him. Acting on impulse, I even reached for my wand. I then realized however, that there were a few other people around and putting a curse on a teacher so openly wasn't exactly a good idea. Instead, I passed Krum, spontaneously grabbing a random book on the shelf he was looking on.  
  
When I sat down, I read the title of the book. It was called Love Charms A - Z. I opened it, deciding to read the table of contents. Dragging my finger down the page, I read: adoring charm, break up charm, cuddling charm, down right dirty charm. until I got to O, which was "obsessing charm." Only then did I realize that Krum just might have been looking for the book that I held in my hands. For the first time since I had talked to Malfoy that night a few weeks ago, I actually put some thought into what he said. It wouldn't be so strange is Krum was putting her under a spell. if he was making Hermione love him. I was so amazed that I hadn't thought of that before, that I began talking to myself.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Krum IS putting her under a spell!" I said stupidly, because just then he walked over to me.  
  
"Hello Ms. Weasley. I hope your enjoying your Holiday." He said to me as I tried to hide the book. "Would you mind if I asked you to meet me in my classroom after dinner, just to go over your mistakes on the essay you handed in nearly two weeks ago?"  
  
"Um. okay. sure." Not only did I not want to go, but I was also scared to. I couldn't say no to a teacher though. I watched Krum abruptly turn around and walk off.  
  
No more then a minute later, Ron appeared in front of me.  
  
"Ginny!" he said sounding very apprehensive. "Whatever you do, do not go to Krum's classroom alone!"  
  
"Don't worry Ron! I just found this book.wait a minute! Why are you so worried about what I do? Your mad at me, remember?" I said, pretending that I was actually planning to go. "And do you know something about Krum that I don't!?" There was anger in my voice.  
  
"N-no, it's just that. that. I don't want you to fall in love with him too."  
  
I stared at him for a moment. "Eww!" was all I could think of to say. I then got up, holding the charms book in my hand and walked off to dinner, changing my mind about not going to Krum.  
  
I pretended not to notice when Harry and Ron entered the great hall a few minutes after me. I ignored Ron's pleading look from across the table, begging me not to go to Krum, I was being stubborn, I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. Ron knew something that he wasn't telling me and that hurt me, because once again, I was being treated like the little girl.  
  
I ate slowly, yet the end of dinner came much too fast. Gradually, I got up and made my way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, ignoring Ron's calls.  
  
I was about to enter the room when I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned around. It was Ron, Harry running by his side.  
  
"Ginny, don't do this!" said Ron.  
  
"Do what? I'm just meeting with a teacher." I smiled innocently.  
  
"Why can't you just trust me? I'm your brother!"  
  
"Fred and George are your brothers. Would you trust them all the time?" I loved giving Ron a hard time.  
  
"Ginny just do what he says!" It was Harry who spoke this time.  
  
"Oh, so you know whatever it is Ron knows and I don't? Yup.what a great reason for me to trust either of you." I said sarcastically.  
  
"No, actually I'm not quite sure why Ron is doing this, but he must have a reason." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. He does have a reason." I paused, my voice was calmer. "You don't want me to live, Ron. You just want me to exist in a happy, innocent bubble for the rest of my life." Without another word, I stubbornly walked into the classroom, knowing that nothing good could be waiting for me inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ya I know. it was kinda short. SORRY!!! I was planning to make it longer but I didn't because first of all, I really was in the mood to make a cliffhanger and second of all, I want to get SOMETHING up as soon as possible! So I hoped you liked it! I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can. I LOVE U, ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Christmas

A/N: I kinda finished this a while ago, but never got to posting it. Sorry!!! And I seriously am trying to write but I'm really busy. I'm nearly done with chapter ten though. And I've already wrote the first chapter of the sequel!!! Okay! Enjoy! R&R please!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Christmas  
  
It was spring again and Harry and I were sitting under a tree, talking quietly. I was happy for the first time in months. I loved Harry, it was no longer a secret, and he loved me too.  
  
Hermione walked up to us. "Will you two get to your homework already?" I looked at her and smiled, glad that she was back to her old self again.  
  
"Okay, okay!" I looked at Harry and laughed. Hermione sat down and took out her wand and books. I quickly did the same, not wanting her to nag me any more.  
  
We sat there doing homework for a while, when Lila approached us.  
  
"Why hello there." She said.  
  
"Hey Lila." Harry said, obviously wishing she'd go away.  
  
'I would appreciate it ever so much if you could help me with my homework. It must be ever so easy for you."  
  
"Um... well, we're kind of busy with our own homework right now..." I said, really not wanting to help her out. Hermione however, was excited.  
  
"Sure Lila! I'd love to help you!" Hermione really was crazy.  
  
"Thank you ever so much!" So Hermione began tutoring Lila.  
  
We all sat in silence for a while, concentrating on our homework. After a bit, Hermione stopped leaning over Lila and moved away from her. Apparently, Lila now understood what she was having trouble with and moved on to working on her homework by herself.  
  
I was writing a charms essay, now and then stealing a glance from Harry.  
  
Everything was going great, for once, there was no mystery to solve, there was nothing to distract me from just enjoying the simple things in life. Then, however, Lila gave a squeal and I looked up. She was moving her face in an extremely odd way, like she felt a really big sneeze coming but just couldn't get it out. After about a minute, I really thought I was going crazy because I could have sworn I saw her face changing shape. I briefly wondered if Harry or Hermione saw the same thing I was, but that quickly left my mind when I thought I saw her become taller and a bit wider. Her face then seemed to become older and her hair darkened... wait, no. Now she was a... he.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting across from me, looking like absolutely nothing was wrong and he wasn't supposed to be dead, was Sirius Black.  
  
I sat straight up, having no idea were I was. I shrieked and looked around. After a minute or two, I realized I was in Krum's classroom. What time was it? How long had I been sleeping? No, WHY had I been sleeping? I then remembered what happened. What had Krum done to me? Oh gosh, why did I have to be so stubborn? I shouldn't have come here. Where was Krum anyway? And why didn't I remember how I ended up sleeping on the floor of a dark class room?  
  
I got up slowly. I was scared, but I didn't know of what. A chill ran down my spine as I gradually made my way out of the room.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached the door of Krum's class. From there, I ran all the way upstairs and into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As the fat lady let me in, I checked my watch. 1:30am... it was Christmas.  
  
As soon as I entered, I heard my name being called. At first, I let out a yelp.  
  
"Relax! It's just me! What happened?" Ron tried to sound like he was upset that I didn't die but he was never a very good actor.  
  
I looked at him for a moment, when a brilliant idea popped into my head.  
  
"Vicky is so... smart; So gorgeous too. I wonder who he prefers... me or Hermione." Yes I know, it was evil of me, but I was mad at Ron and had to do it.  
  
He just stared at me. Honestly! He looked as if he were about to cry. I really wish he would have. Although, if he did, I doubt I would have been able to continue pretending I loved Krum because I'd be laughing too hard.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go to bed now and dream about my Vicky!" I walked upstairs and as soon as the door was shut, it was almost impossible to stop myself from bursting out in laughter.  
  
Soon though, my mind went back to what had just happened. Why couldn't I remember why I was lying there on the floor?  
  
I was too tired to figure it out. The second my pounding head reached my pillow, I fell into a deep, drowsy sleep.  
  
  
  
Eight hours later, I woke up feeling strangely happy. I was sure of it; nothing could take away the purity of Christmas.  
  
I looked around the room and smiled to myself as I saw a bunch of presents lying in front of my bed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. I sat in my bed with my warm blanking curved around me, taking the shape of my body. Slowly, I crawled to the edge of my bed and choose a present closest to me. I could tell it was from Mum by the carefully spaced out handwriting.  
  
Dear Ginny, Merry Christmas! I changed the color of your sweater this year. I hope you don't mind. I had some extra maroon thread.... I miss you very much dear! I can't wait until the summer when I can give my baby hug! Love, Mum  
  
Maroon... great. Now I knew how Ron felt.  
  
The next gift I picked up was from Dean. As I untied the ribbon of the perfectly cubed box, a rush of guilt swam through me. I hadn't gotten Dean anything. I wasn't quite sure why. We still talked, we were still friends, and yet, things were a bit awkward between us. That was probably mainly my fault. I made it uncomfortable because I was constantly embarrassed about the way Dean and I had ended up. He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, right before winter holiday, he asked out Ali, a hufflepuff girl in my year, who had fancied him for a while. In normal circumstances, I would have probably been offended with how fast Dean had gotten over me, but I was happy for him. I had treated him like a worthless pile of bat droppings for a long while before we broke up he deserved better than me.  
  
Dear Ginny, the card read. I wasn't sure what to get you, so I got you a muggle object that I enjoy using. If you don't like it, I'm sure your dad will love it! Merry Christmas! Love always, Dean  
  
I looked inside the box and saw something very strange: an object shaped like a bludger that was white with black spots. It was also a great deal easier to carry. What did it do though? I decided to ask Dean when he returned from vacation when I'd give him his Christmas present too...not that I had one yet.  
  
Next, I picked up a present from Ron. As I unwrapped the blue and green wrapping paper, a grin spread across my face. No matter what, Ron and I always managed to exchange presents when they were expected.  
  
Inside the wrapping paper was a bunch of candy from Honeydukes and a sort of powder to make your own butterbeer. On the back, it said that with a flick of your wand, it tastes just like the real thing. I wasn't so sure if I believed that. I was about to try it, but then decided on a chocolate frog instead and moved on to read Ron's letter.  
  
Dear Ginny, Merry Christmas. I wasn't so sure what to get you so I got you sweets. Everyone likes that. Love, Ron  
  
Although he didn't directly state it, I felt his coldness towards me through the letter and I wondered if he felt it through mine too.  
  
When I came to the next gift, I couldn't decide weather I felt more glee or guilt. It was from Harry. For a second, I was furious with Ron because I was sure he convinced Harry to get me a gift. Harry wouldn't have gotten me one with his own will, our relationship being where it was. I had spent ages trying to figure out what to get him. I wanted the find him the perfect gift. I never did though. So, I settled for nothing telling myself that Harry probably wouldn't get me anything anyway and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself or seem like I was apologizing by giving him a gift. That was a stupid thought though; friends get friends gifts even when he or she won't get one in return, and I was Harry's friend. I let out a sigh. That's what brought a knot of guilt to my stomach; he had gotten me a present and I didn't get him one. On the other hand, seeing a long, thin box wrapped in pale yellow wrapping paper with silver bells on it that had "from Harry" written on the center brought that smile back on my face. Only this time, my grin was much more genuine.  
  
I slowly tore off the paper, trying my best to keep it in one piece. I finally managed to get it off with only a few rips here and there. Now all I had to do was open the box. I could honestly say I had no idea what was inside.  
  
I finally opened it to find a single white rose. It represented friendship, truce. And a red rose represented love. Hermione had told me that a few years ago when I saw her reading a book with a rose on the cover.  
  
I stared at it blankly, pretending it was red, wishing that it used to be but had lost all its color. I knew that wasn't true though. Harry could never love me the way I wanted him to. I was nothing like Hermione and I was nothing like Cho and, as far as I knew, those were the only two girls he ever fancied. I gazed at the rose for a few seconds and then slowly picked up the card and read it, hoping for an explanation of why he got me a rose for Christmas in the first place.  
  
Merry Christmas Ginny, You've been acting so odd lately I'm not even sure what you're into anymore. And honestly Ginny, this fighting is getting ridicules. That's why I got you a white rose. I'm not sure if you know this, but it represents friendship. So, yeah, Friends? Miss you, Harry P.S Don't tell Ron I got you a ROSE for Christmas... he'd think it's stupid.  
  
I briefly laughed at the Post Script but then just stared at the card for a moment. Not one time did he say the word love. Not once! He didn't even say "love Harry". No, he said "miss you". And the worst part was, the gift and card were both so sweet and well thought out, that although my mind still wanted to be mad at Harry, I knew my heart would never let me.  
  
Impulsively, I grabbed the letter and ripped it to bits although I instantly regretted it. I knew I could just repair it with a flick of my wand but I still wished I hadn't done it because I was too ashamed and guilty to reach for my wand and I wanted to read the letter a second time.  
  
I quickly went through the rest of my presents, but my happy-christmas- spirit was gone and I didn't care for any of the other presents I received.  
  
When I was finally finished, I knew I had nothing else to do but go downstairs. Where, of course, Harry and Ron would be waiting. I didn't want to have to face them, but I knew I had to do it eventually, so I got up and importunately made my way to the common room, not forgetting to grab Mum's sweater first.  
  
As expected, there they were sitting by the fire and talking, both wearing their sweaters. Harry's sweater was green and Ron's, of course, was maroon.  
  
They didn't notice my entrance so it was up to me to say something first. Honestly, I didn't feel ready to make up with either of them; although it was pure stubbornness and rage at the beginning, I had begun to find some fun in being mad at them, even Harry. I know it sounds horribly malicious but it was true. But, like I said, my heart knew I had to stop acting so bitchy and just forgive Harry and Ron for a crime they didn't even commit... I thought. I wasn't even sure anymore.  
  
"Merry Christmas," I said, forcing myself to sound, well, merry.  
  
"So your talking to us again?" said Harry, jokingly. He showed me that amazing, toothy grin of his, the one where he lifted the right corner of his mouth, leaving the left one where it was yet some how showing all of his white-but-not-too-bright perfect teeth. The type of grin that no one else could pull off with out looking silly, only Harry could make it look breathtakingly stunning. That grin made my heart melt. I loved it when he gave me that smile. I don't remember ever seeing him grin at someone else like that and it made me feel like I was at least a little something special to him. As my heart did a dance, I realized how much I'd missed that smile.  
  
"I don't think we should forgive her. You practically bribed her to, Harry." Ron's voice, however, was cold and serious.  
  
"I thought you didn't want Ron to know-"I began, but was quickly cut off by Harry. I therefore assumed that Harry had told Ron he gave me a gift other than a white rose.  
  
"I was simply giving her a Christmas gift!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't give you one, did she?" said Ron as I felt myself blush, suddenly felling like a little girl who had acted like a brat and was now being sent to her room by her mother.  
  
"Sorry," I whispered while looking down at my feet. Now, I felt like that little girl was being forced by her mother to apologize. I supposed my "mother" was just my stupid guilty conscience. I guess I really wasn't malicious at all.  
  
There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by me.  
  
"Snowball fight?" I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Oh no Gins, you're not getting away that easily," said Ron.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" I responded, matter-of-factly. Ron just gave me one of his "Oh, shut up, you know what I'm talking about" looks. That too, was a look saved only for me. Although, I wouldn't have mind sharing that one.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" I seriously didn't.  
  
"You were obviously faking it!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" I thought he was talking about my apology.  
  
"Last night!"  
  
"Ohmigod!" I had completely forgotten about the occurrences of the previous night. Walking into Krum's room, waking up in Krum's room, the dream, and of course, what I did to Ron when I returned to the common room. It all seemed like ages ago.  
  
"Oh, well I was just pissed at you. I should tell you about the dream I-"I was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why were you pissed at me?"  
  
"You're asking me why!??" Harry sensed the anger in my voice and quickly acted as a mediator between Ron and me by changing the subject.  
  
"Did either of you get a present from Hermione?" That was distracting enough.  
  
"No," Ron snorted out.  
  
"She's probably too busy thinking about Krum." I added grimly.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she doesn't even realize its Christmas," Harry said, a bit mockingly.  
  
After another minute of silence – although it wasn't awkward this time, just sad – Harry suggested we really go have a snowball fight now, although he did say it in a fake happy sort of way. As we walked outside, I wondered if it was so obvious when I faked being happy, which I'd been doing a lot lately, but once a snowball was thrown at me, I quickly forgot about it, as well as the fact that I hadn't yet told Harry nor Ron about the night before.  
  
  
  
Approximately an hour and a half later, Harry, Ron and I reentered the Gryffindor Common Room feeling wet and cold yet extremely light hearted. It was the first time in a long while I'd felt so happy. The snowball fight was so much fun. I'd gotten Ron in the face at least ten times and Harry twice. I considered that pretty good though, if Harry was quick enough to escape You-Know-Who all those times, I was surprised he wasn't quick enough to escape my snowball twice.  
  
Between snow flying everywhere, I had managed to make a small snowman. Right before going back inside, Harry carved a lightning bolt on the snowman's forehead. I then figured I wanted the snowman to somehow resemble me, too. After all, I had made it. So, I took all the carrot flavored every flavored beans I could find from the bunch I had gotten from Ron that I had stuffed into my pocket, and stuck them onto its head. Then, of course, Ron wanted to contribute too. The red hair was already done, so he found a piece of loose thread from his sweater, pulled it off and stuck it onto the snowman's stomach, saying that, for once, Mum always making him maroon sweaters came in handy. This caused Harry and I to let out a small laugh as we headed back to the common room.  
  
Although it seems so corny and stupid to look back on, I felt so happy. It was as if Ron and Harry and I had never been in a fight, and there was nothing wrong with Hermione; that she was simply on vacation with her parents.  
  
Our care freeness, wasn't going to last very long.  
  
As we went to sit by the fire, we saw three packages awaiting us. The three of us looked at each other; we all had looks apprehension on our faces because we knew they were from Hermione. Weather the packages contained good news or bad news, it didn't matter just yet because all our problems came tumbling back onto our shoulders. 


	10. Chapter Ten

I picked up the package addressed to me. It was wrapped in dark blue paper with tiny light blue Santa's all over it and a ribbon in the same color as the Santa's. I was surprised; the outside of the package looked like something Hermione would normally do: it was pretty to look at, well thought out, and perfected; totally Hermione.

I untied the bow and unwrapped the pretty paper. Inside, I found a lovely, medium sized light blue leather notebook that had a leather string with a fringe at the end attached to the front and back cover so I could tie it closed. My name was engraved in the front: Virginia Weasley, it said in big, bold, fancy letters.

Hermione always knew the perfect gifts to get; that was my first thought. Then, however, I realized that Hermione hadn't been the Hermione that got perfect gifts since September, so I became puzzled. I read the card.

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry if your gift is a little late, but I had some trouble sending it off... you know, being in the muggle world right now and all. I hope you like it. Its hard to get a good gift for you, you know.

I'm having a good time here with my parents, although I miss all of you terribly. Can't wait to see you! Merry Christmas!

Love always,

Hermione

I was in shock. Not once did she mention Krum. Then, for a second, a selfish sadness came over me because if she wasn't in love with Krum anymore, that meant she was more available to Harry. I looked over at him and Ron. There expressions looked as surprised as I felt.

"What did she get you?" I asked.

"A snitch signed by Lynch." Harry said, his voice sounded grateful and confused.

"A "Nimbus 2004!" Said Ron sounding too grateful to be confused, although his face was a bit puzzled.

"What about you?" Harry asked, still in the same tone of voice. I held up my notebook. Harry pretended to look impressed, but obviously didn't see why anyone would want a notebook for Christmas.

"Cool." He sad, but unconvincingly, while Ron was lost in his own broomstick world.

"So," I said. "What do you think?"

Ron, still in a Nimbus world, said that that he loved it.

"Did you even here what I said?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Ron stared at his broom.

"Well then, say something!"

"Hermione is great!"

I was getting really fed up, so I walked over to Ron and spit in his face. That sure snapped him out of it.

"Harry! Stop laughing!" Ron said to Harry who was indeed laughing. I smiled. I liked to make Harry laugh.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Harry.

"So, is it just me, or is she acting normal again?" I got back to business.

"She didn't mention Krum once in my card," said Harry.

"Me either." I replied. Ron just shook his head.

"God! What is the matter with her?!" I was very annoyed.

"Hormones?" Ron put in. Why did I have such a stupid brother?

"What? Its possible!"

"Ron! – never mind." I decided to keep my nasty comments to myself.

"What?"

I sighed. "You know nothing about girls. We don't get over a boy that quickly!" Well, it was true for me, at least.

"You got over Michael fast enough! And you'd been avoiding Dean since a few weeks, or months or whatever before he dumped you!" There was silence. For once, I had nothing to say, no comeback. What he said was true. Ron stared at me for a moment, as if he were analyzing me. I stared back, wondering what he was thinking.

"Your still in love with Harry, aren't you?!" Ron sounded as though he struck gold and I felt like it was because I had given him all of mine. He really was a lot smarter than I took him for.

Thank god my back was facing Harry, because, of course, I turned red. I then forced out an unconvincing laugh.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Don't even try and hide it. You're a Weasley, remember? Your skin gives you away!" said Ron, smoothly. There went the only upside of the situation, Harry now knew I was blushing. I wont even begin to write all the horrible things I wanted to say to Ron.

"I'm going to lunch!" I announced. "Please, ignore my idiot brother." I added to Harry, who was looking very uncomfortable.

I marched serenely and confidently out of the common room while Harry and Ron could still see me. Once I was out of their sight, I dropped the image and loosely ran to the great hall, my face burning with rage and embarrassment.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, but pushed away my food. I wondered if Harry believed Ron. And for some reason, I found myself not wanting to rip Ron into pieces. In fact, it wouldn't have been that bad if Harry did believe Ron.... What was I thinking? I must have been crazy! I would never want Harry to know!

Lila then entered the great hall and I found myself wishing she had gone back to those old friends she had talked about. I was really starting not to like her.

She sat down next to me, despite the fact she was a Slytherin.

"Merry Christmas!" she said in her annoying, high pitched voice.

"You too," I responded.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the blue notebook sitting on the table. I must have forgotten to leave in the common room when I was mad.

"Christmas gift from Hermione." I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Lila.

"Oh, that's ever so sweet. Did she say anything special in her card?" Lila's young and innocent face now possessed a wise, suspicious smirk I didn't know she had.

I looked up and stared into her eyes for a moment. Her once again innocent smile and her enigmatic eyes just didn't make sense.

"No," I said shortly. "Nothing special." It was what she hadn't said that confused me.

We sat there eating in awkward silence for a while until Harry and Ron appeared and sat down across from Lila and me.

"Must you interrupt my pleasant lunch with Lila?" I asked then coldly, even though my lunch with Lila was hardly pleasant at all.

"Sorry, but we get hungry too, you know," Ron replied.

"Well, I'm finished anyway. I might as well leave. Enjoy your meals."

"Ginny, I was just joking! Since when can't you take a joke? This isn't the first time I've teased you about liking Harry! What's wrong with you?" He said this slowly, as if he thought I was three years old.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Ron. It's just getting old, that's all." He was right though. Even after I stopped liking Harry like that, Ron constantly teased me about us being a couple and it never bothered me. In fact, I laughed with him. God, why did I have to be such an idiot? He was only teasing me! Now Ron must really think I fancy Harry. "Besides, I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap," I added.

"Since when do you take 'naps'?"

"Ron, let it go." Harry's irritated voice made me realize how much I had been acting like a baby lately. I turned around and made my way upstairs.

I did my best to ignore Harry and Ron for the rest of the vacation. My attempt at getting along with them had obviously failed and I just wanted to be alone.

In fact, it wasn't until the night of our second to last day of Christmas break, that I said more than a word to either of them.

I was in bed at about 12:30 in the morning and I was planning on reading a bit and going to sleep but then I realized that I had left my book in the common room. So, I grumpily walked down there. The first thing I noticed, was that the fire was still burning. The second thing I noticed, was that it was still burning because someone was sitting on the couch in front of it and staring into the fire as if in a deep conversation with it.

I knew I hadn't talked to either of them all vacation, but there was something wrong with Harry and it would have just been cruel of me to walk in, get my book, and just leave.

I sat down on the chair next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, being extremely straight forward. Harry looked up at me, anger in his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was towards me, or whatever was bothering him.

"So now you want to talk to me?" His voice was cold and serious now, unlike it was on Christmas morning when he was just kidding around. There was silence for a while. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't friendly either.

"Do you honestly want to know what I'm doing here, in front of the fire, in the middle of the night?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Why?"

"...why?" I found this a very odd question from Harry.

"Yes. Why do you care about what I'm doing here?"

"Because... I care about you...." I said it was if it were the most obvious thing in the world. A few more seconds of silence passed.

"I never thought I'd here you say something like that again," Harry said, his voice a bit softer now.

"Why not?" I was kind of offended. Harry just starred at me with a look of disappointment.

"Ginny, I got you a rose for Christmas, asking for our friendship back – not that I know why we lost it in the first place - and look how you treat me! All year you've been acting like this and it just keeps getting worse. What's wrong with you?"

"I- I'm... sorry. I really am." I really was that time.

Harry went back to his original position of staring blankly into the fire, resting his chin on his hands which were propped up by his elbows which were leaning on his knees. He stayed in that position for at least five minutes, while I sat comfortably on the cushioned chair, feeling better now that I had cleared at least part of my subconscious guiltiness.

"It wasn't really Sirius, was it?" Harry asked after a long time. At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I realized.

"No... no, I don't think it was."

"Who was it?" He didn't give me enough time to say anything though, because while I was thinking about what to say, he continued talking. "Remember when we'd talk to him through the fire?" he sounded desperate.

"Harry, don't start this," I now moved over to the couch and placed myself next to him.

"And remember when I thought he had killed my parents and I was about to actually kill him?" Harry let out a nervous laugh. "Funny, because now he's dead."

"So, do you do this every night?" I had to turn him away from this topic. Knowing his stubborn temper, I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to go looking to kill You-Know-Who right then.

"What?"

"Do you sit here and think about Sirius every single night?"

"I tend to try and avoid that," he responded a bit sarcastically.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked.

"I don't know. If I did though..."

"Do you think it was a stupid trick? Or maybe it was serious?"

"No, it wasn't. Didn't we just discuss this?" He gave me that perfect smile. I laughed.

There was more silence. Now however, it was pleasant and enjoyable. After a couple of minutes I talked.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He sounded kind of absent minded again.

I paused. "Do you... still like Hermione? I mean, in that way?" Harry stared at me.

"What?!"

"Don't you remember? You told me. A few months ago, you told me." Harry laughed. "Be quiet you idiot! You'll wake up the whole castle!"

"You actually believed me?"

"Well, yes. I mean, what was I supposed to do?"

Harry took in a big breath. "Okay, listen. The only reason I said that was because I, well, I saw something and I didn't want to tell you. And don't get offended because the only reason I didn't tell you was because... well... I'm not sure why. I guess I was just hoping..."

"Just tell me already!"

"Well, I was coming out of the lavatory near the defense against the dark arts classroom the day that Sirius... had... come. I heard voices from inside. I thought I was hearing things, but I could have sworn that... well, that I heard Sirius. So I leaned closer to the door and heard his voice saying that he was finished and that he thought... he thought... that... 'they' fell for it. Then I heard Krum say 'Congratulation, you've done it again.' And, the person that sounded like Sirius asked if that was a surprise and then they both started to laugh. And I ran back here."

"I knew this all had something to do with Krum!"

"So... so you don't think that it really was Sirius?"

I laughed. "Of course not!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe he had thought it was actually Sirius all this time.

"So who was it?" he asked.

I suddenly realized how tired I was. "I have no idea." After a few seconds, I added, "you don't think it has to do with... with... You-Know-Who, do you? I mean, this is the year that... well... you know, the prophesy." I whispered the last two words.

Harry was now staring directly into my eyes and his penetrating gaze full of anger, bravery, love, hate, and confusion made me feel as if I were about to melt. I stared back intensely, wanting nothing more then to give him a big hug and never let go. I wished it could be that way all the time. I wished I could always be so comfortable around Harry, the way I used to feel around him. Before... well, before I fell in love with him again. I wished so badly that I could just love him as a friend, I wanted to go back to that brother and sisterly bond we'd had. Before... before this year. Before Krum ever came and caused Hermione to fall in love with him. Before Harry had to tell me he liked Hermione and I realized...

"Harry! Do you think... do you think Krum is making Hermione love him on purpose?"

He laughed. "He's too stupid to do that."

"Yes, well, that's what I thought. But I saw him in the library..." and I told Harry about how I saw Krum with that Love Charms book.

"It was probably just a coincidence. I mean, why would he want to do that to Hermione?"

"Because she used to like him, but doesn't anymore...well didn't. But, he still likes her and wants Hermione to love him!"

"Good point. But how do we stop it? And what about now...in the letters she sent us. She seemed totally like herself. Do you think it doesn't work outside school grounds?"

"Probably. I have an idea. Tomorrow's our last day of vacation, so, if he does have something do with all this, he's probably preparing something. I think we should follow him all day under your invisibility cloak."

"Yeah, ok. We'll tell Ron about it in the morning."

"O...ok." Without realizing it, I was hoping that this would have been something Harry was willing to do without dragging Ron along.

I then remembered the dream I had, the one about lila turning into Sirius.

"Did I ever tell you about the dream I had that night in Krum's office?"

"What dream?" and I briefly told Harry about it, leaving out the part about him and I being a couple and all. Once I was finished, Harry stared at me looking incredibly hurt, so much, that it pained me to look into his eyes. He then turned back to look into the fire.

"Maybe it really was him. Maybe I was wrong all along. Maybe he really was the one who... who.... Maybe he's just not as good as I made him out to be."

"Harry shut up! It was just a dream!

"Then why did you just tell it to me as if it were such a big deal?" I really wished I didn't tell him at all.

"I don't know! I just found it interesting, that's all," I took his hand and squeezed it tight, causing him to look at me again. "Sirius is not Lila," I said slowly.

"Well maybe he is. I mean, that can be a good thing. Maybe the person I heard was just someone who sounded like him and he really did come that day in the common room. Or maybe their related or something."

I yawned.

"You're tired, you should go to sleep."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." I wanted to yawn again, but I suppressed it the best I could.

Harry wasn't looking at me anymore. He was facing the dying fire, although he seemed more relaxed now. His head was leaning against the back of the couch and his arms were sitting lazily on the top part of the couch on either side of his head. He reminded me of an eagle, graceful and courageous; he even looked as though he were about to fly. It still seemed as if he was deep in thought though. There was silence between us, but I still felt as though we were talking. I watched him for a while, he wasn't moving at all, but I felt as though I could see his brain running fast, thinking of a million things. I kept my eyes open for as long as I could, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking until I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

"Ginny?!"

I suddenly woke up from a deep, happy sleep to find Ron yelling in my face. At first, I didn't understand why but then I realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch. I quickly lifted my head from Harry's chest, causing him to wake up; and, realizing what was going on, he immediately removed his arm away from around my shoulders.

"H-hi Ron. Sleep well?" I asked stupidly. Harry just sat beside me, obviously feeling exceedingly awkward.

"What were you – Why were you – What's going – Ginny what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron finally managed to get out. "And you too!" he added to Harry.

"Nothing is wrong with us!" I snapped at Ron.

"Well then why the bloody hell did I find you two... here."

"I'm sorry Ron, but it just so happens that people fall asleep! It's not like anything happened!" I felt my cheeks turn pink as I said this.

"Well may I ask why you both happened to 'fall asleep' there last night?"

"Ron, stop being so ridiculous; neither of us could sleep and so we gave each other company until... well... we fell asleep."

"You sure did," Ron mumbled.

"Shut up Ron, you're being ridicules." After Harry said this, he unexpectedly walked out of the common room.

"You know, you really are being unreasonable," I said, matter-of-factly as I sat back down on the couch.

"Well excuse me if you find it odd that when I come into a room and find my best friend and my sister sleeping on a couch together I get a little shocked; especially since I know _you_ happen to be in love with _him_," he nodded his head towards the portrait that Harry had just walked out of.

My heart stopped beating for a moment and I became tense, although I didn't let Ron know it. "Please Ron, I'm not in first year any more," I responded coolly.

"Oh come on! You're madly in love with him!" Ron nearly yelled, although he did have a strange, joking smile set on his face.

"And since when are you such a love expert? You've had even less experience then I have." Ron seemed a bit hurt after what I had said, but quickly covered it up.

"I'm not a love expert.... I just am with you," Ron said as if he were a three-year-old who thought he knew everything.

"Well, you're wrong!" I said forcefully, and I ran out of the common room and made my way to breakfast.

I had nearly entered the great hall feeling very angry when I decided that I wasn't really hungry and would rather go out and take a walk around the lake. Quickly, I ran back to my dormitory to grab my coat, ignoring Ron who was still sitting stupidly on the couch.

When I was finally outside, I wondered why I had the sudden urge to take a walk in the first place. I never really liked taking walks. I had always found them boring; but then again, in the past I had often escaped outside for a while when I felt like I needed some time alone, some time to think.

Although all I wanted to do when I left the Gryffindor Common Room minutes ago was join Harry at breakfast, I suddenly found myself never wanting to go inside again, never wanting to see anyone ever again.

My mind replayed every detail of the night before. Everything, from when I got out of bed to get my book, till watching Harry until I finally fell asleep. I remembered his face so well. He looked so sad, so lonely.

I thought about how unfair it really was for him, how truly courageous he was, how easy it would have been for him to turn over to the dark side and leave all his pain behind. My heart suddenly felt heavy with guilt for things I couldn't control. Why was I blessed with a big family, whose members all loved me, while the only people Harry had were his friends? Why did Harry have to pay such a price for fame, the title of a hero, and a fate he couldn't even control? He was destined to defeat (or be defeated by) You-Know-Who, and I didn't understand how he could seem so calm lately. And it suddenly occurred to me that the fate of the Wizarding world lay in the hands of Harry Potter; but what if the boy who lived ended up becoming the boy who lived and then, well, died? Harry was obviously born to fight against evil. His courage, determination, and good morals among other things made that obvious. Still, he _was_ born to fight, to at least make a difference, but what if that was it? What if that was all he could do and... well... what if he...got defeated before he could win?

I suddenly realized how cold it was and I began to shiver to a point where I could hardly walk. Thoughts of Harry and You-Know-Who kept on swimming in and out of my mind, each one scaring me even more until I felt hot tears brush against my ice-cold cheeks. A fear that I had never felt before was suddenly growing inside of me; a sudden realization of how fast the end of Harry's seventh year was approaching, how soon the prophecy would expire.

Yet there had not been a single sign of You-Know-Who. Could Harry's prophecy, perhaps, not be true? It was, after all, told by Professor Trelwanny.

I continued walking, trying to get my mind off the prophecy. After a while, I succeeded and my mind moved on to wondering how Ron could be so sure I was in love with Harry. I hadn't told anyone, so no one could have blabbed on me.

That led me to another thought. Why was it so important to me to hide my feelings for Harry? Why did it matter so much, especially to my own brother, who apparently knew anyway. What did it matter, if I was know for liking Harry in one way, or another?

I continued wondering for a while, not getting any closer to an answer when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Hermione running to catch up to me

"H-hi Hermione," I said, not certain of what to expect from her.

"God, Ginny. Don't sound so scared of me."

I forced a laugh. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you." Hermione, never one to depend on simple words, examined me for a moment.

"Did you like the notebook I sent you?" she finally said.

"Yeah, I love it," I sincerely stated, still suspicious of why she hadn't even said a single word about Krum yet.

There was silence between us for a moment while I wondered if I should bring up Krum and Hermione, who still thought I was acting strange, continued to try and figure me out.

"So... uh... did you miss Krum while you were away?" I asked slowly. Hermione let out a small, innocent laugh.

"Yeah, a whole lot," she said; although she had obviously mistaken my tone for sarcasm and replied to me very sarcastically herself. I decided that I might as well simply ask her.

"So, you don't, you know, like him... in that way anymore?" She let out another laugh. It was bigger this time, but just as unknowing.

"Ginny, are you mad? Since when am I the type to fancy someone so... so... _stupid_?"

"That's what I've been wondering for the past four months," I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind" and I gave her a weak smile.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. 20 minutes ago Ron was in the common room and Harry was at breakfast." Hermione then turned around and I followed her into the Great Hall where we found not Harry, but Ron eating. I sat down across from him, not saying a word.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said cheerfully as she sat next to me.

"Hi...." Ron responded, suspiciously; or maybe it just sounded that way because he had a mouth full of food.

"What is it with both of you? You're acting as if I've poisoned your food."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did after what I've seen from you this year," Ron told her.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what I've missed?"

"Well I thought you were going to say Krum," Ron shot at her.

Hermione looked from Ron, to me, then at Ron again.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Well you sure got over Krum fast," Ron said to Hermione, coldly.

"Got over him? I never fancied him!" She responded, disgusted.

Ron, on the other hand, was speechless. He simply stared at Hermione trying to find words to express his utter revulsion towards her. He looked quite funny, actually. Hermione, obviously noticing his strange expression, added: "Oh well all right, so I might have like him in fourth year, but that was ages ago! Big deal!"

"Well at least you didn't sleep with him," Ron half muttered.

"Ew!"

"Tell that to my sister. She slept with Harry last night."

"Ron! I did not sleep with Harry! The thought of it absolutely disgusts me!" Our conversation brought the smile back to Hermione's face.

"Oooo so I did miss something," she said, excitedly.

"Oh, see? You did miss Krum. You still do like him," Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up and tell me what happened."

"She," Ron bobbed his head in my direction, "slept with Harry."

"I did not!" I stood up at this point, my cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"Well I always knew you two would end up together, but don't you think you're taking things a little to fast? I mean, you have the rest of your lives," Hermione obviously realized Ron was exaggerating. "But seriously," she added, "Are you and Harry... you know, going out now?"

"No!" I said loudly, getting very irritated.

"Yeah, but she still slept with him," Ron seemed to be enjoying himself and for the first time, it occurred to me that Ron may just have been obsessed with mocking me about Harry and I because he knew it bugged me, not because he actually thought I really felt that way about him.

"Look, all that happened was that both Harry and I fell asleep on the couch. No big deal."

"Right."

"Where _is_ Harry anyway?" I wasn't sure if Hermione asked this to change the subject or simply because she wanted to know. Maybe both.

Ron, unfortunately, ignored her. "You know, Ginny fancies Harry," he said matter-of-factly with a smirk on his face to Hermione, now I was sure he kept on doing this for his own sick enjoyment.

"Stop it Ron! I do not!" We went at it for quite some time, Hermione staying silent. Still, I couldn't help but notice that after a while, her smile changed from one of deep amusement to a smile of knowledge and satisfaction. I realized that, if Hermione believed that I did once again fancy Harry, there would be nothing anyone could do or say that would change her stubborn mind.

"Come on Hermione, lets go bring you bags up," I suddenly said and she and I got up.

"Honestly, Ron can be so... stuck in the past sometimes," but my lying skills weren't as sharp as they usually were because I knew that no matter how hard I tried, Hermione would see right through me.

"mmhm," she responded.

"What? He is!" For some reason, I didn't want to give up yet.

"Yeah, I know, your absolutely right," but I got the feeling she wanted me to know that she didn't believe me.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope," she said simply after giving the password to the fat lady and dropping her bags onto the floor. We were now standing in the middle of the common room.

I looked into Hermione's warm, chestnut eyes for a moment and she looked directly back at me. After so many months, I finally felt that indescribable bond returning, the one I shared only with Hermione. I smiled at her. When she smiled back, I knew I wouldn't even have to bother asking her not to tell anyone.

"I'm going to go bring my stuff up and then we'll go and look for Harry and Ron so we can play two against two Wizards Chess," she said after a minute or two of silence.

"I call Ron as my partner!" I said, quickly.

"Oh, so now you're planning on getting along with Ron," Hermione said sarcastically as she picked up her bags.

I stood there and watched her walk up to her dormitory, realizing how much Hermione really meant to me, how much I had missed her for the past four months. I glanced out the window, and saw that snow had began falling gently upon the trees outside and suddenly, as I thought about how glad I was that Hermione was back to herself, everything I had been worrying about seemed to have disappeared. I felt a strong sense of relief and my heavy heart seemed to have lightened to the weight of a feather.

"Hermione?" I said, right before she entered her dormitory.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Thanks," To tell the truth, I actually wasn't quite sure what I was thanking her for, but judging by her smile, she seemed to know.

Hermione went into the room and I went to sit on the couch thinking about nothing in particular when it occurred to me that Harry had probably left the common room so abruptly this morning because he expected me to quickly tag along so we could follow Krum around. When I didn't show up, he must have gone at it himself. My heart didn't feel quite as light anymore when I realized how stupid I was being. Hermione wasn't back to her old self! Well, she was, but it wouldn't last.

"Okay, lets go," Hermione interrupted my thought.

"Um, O-ok," I said to her, wondering if I should just tell her what Harry and I suspected. I decided I shouldn't yet.

Hermione and I were about to walk through the portrait of the fat lady, when someone else opened it first. It was Harry.

"Ginny! Where were you? We had to follow—Hermione! How was your vacation?" He noticed Hermione standing a few feet behind me just in time.

"Follow who?" She asked suspiciously.

"We were just going to look for you so we could play Chess. Have you seen Ron?" I said, in desperate need of a change in subject.

"No, but I call his team."

"Too late, Ginny already called him," said Hermione, obviously still wondering what Harry was talking about.

"No fair! You two can't stand each other at the moment!"

"I'm sure I'll manage. Besides, it's not as if he perfectly happy with you right now."

The portrait opened again and in came Ron. I noticed Harry cross his arms and turn slightly away from him.

"Hi Ron, we're going to play two on two Wizards Chess, and all of us want to be on your team, so you have to choose who you want," said Hermione very quickly.

"You," he automatically said to Hermione. He must have noticed the confusion upon all of our faces, we all knew Hermione wasn't that great a player, because he then added to Harry and I, "What? I'm mad at you two."

An hour later Ron and Hermione had won the game and Ron glared at Harry and me with a look of superiority upon his face. I decided I better say something before Ron had time to rub it in with words. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna go to lunch," which wasn't a lie, since I hadn't eaten breakfast.

I went out of the common room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione there. The portrait had nearly shut when I heard Harry say something.

"You're completely over reacting," he said, yet I heard a bit of embarrassment in his voice. He had the right to say this, though. Ron hadn't said a word to him through out the chess game.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Unfortunately, the portrait had now closed. I quickly whispered the password and it opened again, mumbles of annoyance coming from the fat lady, but I didn't go in. I continued listening to the conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione, ignoring the fat lady's complaints.

"Ginny and I were talking on the couch last night and we ended accidentally falling asleep before we could make it back to our beds," Harry said, obviously not in the mood to get into it.

"Oh, that. Yes Ron, I agree. You really are over reacting," said Hermione.

"How would you know? _You _didn't see how they were... positioned this morning!" I had the urge to march in there and slap Ron, but I used all my will power to stay standing where I was.

"Ron! You're making it sound like... well... something a lot more than it was!" Said Harry, continuing to feel uncomfortable.

"How exactly were they 'positioned' as you put it, Ron?" asked Hermione dramatically, enjoying the conversation.

"She was lying on top of him-"

"Her head was leaning on me," Harry interrupted through what sounded to be gritted teeth. "Honestly Ron, What do you take me for? Do you really think I'd ever do anything like that especially with your _sister_?!" I ignored the feeling that an angry man had thrown a heavy stone through my heart, trying to focus more on the pain in Harry's voice and continued listening.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ron, surprisingly, sounded very offended for me.

"It means- I- well I don't know! What do you want me to say? If I want to sleep with her, its not all right, if I don't want to sleep with her, that's not all right either! Make up your mind!"

Before Ron could say anything, Hermione jumped in. "You know Ron, you really have to stop being so over protective to Ginny,"

There was silence for a moment, and: "Do you really think that _you_ have the right to tell me what I should do after the way you've been acting since September?" Ron sounded enraged.

"Ron, don't-"I heard Harry begin, but Hermione cut him off.

"What... what are you talking about?"

I figured now would be a good time to have finished my quick lunch. I walked in, not realizing that I was intruding on one of the last times the three of them would ever have a private conversation. When I got in, the fat lady purposely slammed herself behind me, making it clear to everyone that I had entered.

There was a sudden silence and the three of them stared at me as if they'd forgotten anyone else existed.

"Am I interrupting something?" I suddenly asked, innocently. Their zombie-like expressions disappeared and they all said no at the same time.

There was more silence, strangely awkward since we were all close friends. Siblings, in the case of me and Ron.

I glanced at all three of them. Hermione wore an expression of worry and wonder as she was probably wondering about Ron's last comment. Ron looked plain old angry with the world and Harry seemed... well... he just kept on looking from Ron to Hermione, seeming deep in thought, though I had no idea about what. I then started wondering if it was a mistake for me to interrupt their argument. I was in the middle of trying to think up a good excuse to get out again so that they could work things out when Harry spoke.

"Anyone up for a last snow ball fight of the season?" He asked, his cheery voice sounding very fake. We all agreed, although I don't think any of us really wanted to play in the snow at that moment.

I followed Harry outside; still wishing I would have let the three of them worked things out before I intruded.

We spent the rest of the afternoon having fun; or, at least, pretending to. As we threw snowballs and one another, forcing ourselves to laugh and using all of our energy to act happy, we all felt a bitter tension among us, although neither Harry, Hermione, Ron, nor I dared mention it, because we all knew – although perhaps subconsciously – that we wouldn't get many more chances for the four of us together, to have simple fun. This was also probably the reason that Harry, Ron and Hermione left the nasty comments they had for one another in the common room. We all knew that under normal circumstances, Ron and Hermione would bicker with each other under any situation.

At about eleven o'clock that night, both Ron and Hermione were ready to go to sleep, but Harry and I stayed seated on the couch were Ron had found us the morning before. When Harry saw the look on Ron's face, however, he too got up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. 'Night," he said, faking a yawn.

"I'm not really tired. I'll stay here and read for a while," I said, looking directly at Harry.

Forcing cheery voices, we all bade each other goodnight and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way upstairs.

I sat on the couch for twenty minutes, beginning to wonder if Harry understood that I was waiting for him. Finally, ten minutes later, he appeared.

"That took you long enough," I said, but not seriously, in something close to a whisper.

"I just wanted to be sure Ron was sleeping," he replied, throwing his invisibility cloak to me.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Well, if Krum really is putting Hermione under some kind of spell, he can probably only do it at night when no one can catch him. I think we should just go look in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Okay, it's worth a try," I said, not feeling too hopeful.

We threw the cloak over us and quickly walked to the room, thankfully meeting no one along the way. When we got there, however, it was not Krum we saw, but someone else.

"Malfoy?!" Harry and both whispered, shocked.

As we walked closer we saw that it was true. There stood Draco Malfoy, searching frantically through a book and muttering curses under his breath.

"Why that little-" I began, remembering that time I had bumped into him and he had warned about Krum. Before I could finish, though, Harry nudged me in my rib.

"Whose there?" Malfoy turned around quickly, dropping the book he was looking through

Neither Harry nor I made a sound; still, after a minute, Malfoy picked up the book he was looking through and ran out of the room.

Harry threw the cloak away from us. "What was he doing here?"

"Do you think he's the one... doing this?" and I told Harry about what Malfoy had told me.

"And you believed him?" asked Harry, looking at me as if I were an idiot.

"Well, no... I mean, I never really gave it much thought," it was true. The incident had completely slipped my mind.

"Come here," whispered Harry, who had, by now, made his way to Krum's desk where Malfoy had been standing.

I walked over and stood next to Harry, following his gaze towards an open book, which was placed next to an old looking goblet filled with a purple liquid.

I picked up the book and read the page it was opened to. The page was titled "Obsessing Potion". I quickly turned the book around to see the title. It was called Love Potions A-Z

"Harry!" I said, excitedly. "I think Krum was looking for this book in the library last week!" I then told Harry about what had happened.

"But what about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're in it together!" I said, an unexpected rush of excitement running through me.

"That would be a bit... weird," Harry responded not taking me very seriously.

I turned back to the page the book was open to and read.

_Although this potion only lasts for forty-eight hours once it has been taken in, it has a very strong effect. This potion will cause the drinker's mind to fall madly in love and think of only of the person him or her first sees once finished drinking...._

I skimmed through the rest, but the book didn't contain what I was looking for. I wanted to know if there was a potion to undo the obsession.

"There probably isn't," said Harry. "I mean, it only lasts for two days."

I wasn't ready to give up yet, though. I turned to the back of the book and read the index till I got to "counter potions...page 105".

I turned to the page right before the index, which was page 105.

_For all counter potions and more information about the potions in this book, as well as other potions, look in Messing With Matters of the Heart_ _by Olivia Farrings._

"We'll look for it during morning break tomorrow," said Harry, once I had finished reading him page 105.

"Yeah, then every time Krum – or Malfoy – gives her the potion, we'll just undo it," I said. "Now we just have to figure out why –"

"Shh!" Harry said, suddenly. I shut up and then realized why.

"Where did you here them, Mrs. Norris?" We heard Filch ask his cat.

Harry quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over us. We stood, huddling in the corner, just in time.

"You damn cat! There's no one here! I'm going back to bed," said Filch.

The cat, however, wouldn't move. Her eyes remained fixated on the place where Harry and I stood.

Filch followed Mrs. Norris' gaze to where we were standing. Slowly, he walked towards us. As he came nearer, the smell of his nasty breath reached my nostrils and I gazed directly into his eyes, knowing that any second he would bump into Harry or me. Suddenly, Harry grabbed my arm and ran directly and Filch, knocking him over with me carelessly running behind him.

"Whose there? Peeves? Is that you?" we heard him say as we ran back to our common room. Once we entered and flopped down onto the couch, I asked Harry what he thought he was doing and accused him of being crazy.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Harry asked, laughing a bit. I tried to keep a strait face, but after a minute I began laughing too.

We sat on the couch for another ten minutes, until Harry decided we should go to sleep.

"Besides, we don't want to..." he trailed of, "you know."

My hart did a strange little flip and silently begged for Harry to stay.

"Goodnight," I said, relieving Harry of the uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Bye," he said as he got up. I watched him make his way up the stairs and into his room, while I silently begged him to come back, if only to sit next to me in silence.

He didn't though. I was left to sit in the common room by myself for a few more minutes, until I too decided to go to bed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Chapter 12_**

The sun came pouring in through the crack of the curtain of my four-poster bed the next morning and I awoke to feel anything but ready to start a new term. The weight that Hermione had taken off my heavy heart seemed to have come back over night and any chance of hope that remained inside of me seemed to have instantly disappeared. As I lay on my back for a few minutes, anger and confusion swelled up in me and I suddenly felt terribly mad at Ron for reacting at Harry and I the way he did and for the way he kept on talking to Hermione.

I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed slower than usual. Finally, I entered the great hall to find nearly every Gryffindor already seated there. As I walked towards my table, I glanced up at the staff and noticed Hagrid looking around anxiously. I began wondering what was going on, since I wouldn't have been very surprised if he were hiding some kind of dangerous creature somewhere on Hogwarts grounds. A moment later, however, my thoughts were interrupted by loud laughter coming from the Slytherin table. I looked to my right where I saw Malfoy and the other Slytherins cracking up at something it seemed that Draco had said. I suddenly had the urge to grab my wand and curse him for nasty trick he played on me, but I retained myself and quickly walked to the Gryffindor table where I found Ron sitting at one end of the table, faking an intense conversation with Colin, when he realized I was looking at him. On the other side of the table, sat Harry and Hermione eating and not talking much.

I caught Ron's eye for a moment where he glared at me and I glared just as fiercely back. Ron's anger towards me seemed to have increased as well as mine had towards him, although I didn't feel I deserved it all.

After a few seconds, I tore my eyes away from Ron, and went to go sit across from Harry and Hermione.

"'morning," I said to them, making myself smile. "Do you know what's up with Hagrid?" I asked, as I began to eat, remembering his anxious face just minutes ago.

"No, why?" asked Hermione, seeming a bit anxious herself now.

"I dunno, he was acting a bit weird just now. So neither of you are talking to Ron?"

"No,'' Harry said with a grunt. His anger, too seemed have swelled since yesterday.

"He really is over reacting about you two; I mean, not that I saw it, but, well, I know how he can get. And I really don't understand why he keeps on criticizing 'the way I've been acting', do you?"

Harry glanced at me with raised eyebrows. I gave a tiny nod.

"Er- Hermione?" he began. But at that second, the bell rang.

"Oh, come on Harry. Potions. Lets go," Hermione said as I, too got ready to go to charms.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be right there. Uh... Ginny?" I stopped a few feet away from the table, immediately realizing what we had decided to do last night and knowing he wanted to talk about that. Hermione, however, of course didn't know this and she stood in her place for a moment, biting her lip and trying to suppress her smile from turning into a giggle. I gave her a "shut up," look, unable to decide weather I was more amused or annoyed.

She finally turned around, but she let go of her giggle a bit too soon and both Harry and I heard it.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "So, you wanna meet in the library during break?" I asked, making sure the subject of why Hermione was giggling didn't continue.

"Oh, yeah. Right," said Harry, his mind leaving Hermione. "I should go before Snape gives me detention. Bye, Ginny," Harry smiled at me.

"Bye," I croaked. Why did he have to smile at me? Whenever he did, I seemed to freeze up and get nervous.

Harry turned around and made his way to the dungeon. Thirty seconds later, I too, left the Great Hall passing Ron on my out, who ignored me which I found to be just fine.

Charms went by rather quickly, and before I knew it, I was leaving the classroom and moving quickly towards the library.

I arrived there before Harry, and I decided I might as well start looking for the book. Two minutes later, I wasn't getting very far when Harry came into the library.

"Sorry, Snape gave me detention...stupid git," said Harry.

"Why? What happened?" I asked as Harry dropped his bag and began helping me look for the book.

"Hermione told me the potion shouldn't be green," he said simply.

"Stupid git," I echoed what Harry had said before. He let out a small laugh and I smiled.

We searched in silence for a while and by the time we nearly had to go off to our next class, we had gotten no closer to finding the book.

"Should we just ask?" I said to Harry. He waited a second before responding.

"okay," he said a bit uncertainly.

I walked up to Madam Pince and asked her. She looked me up and down, her eyes narrowing as if she thought I wanted to destroy all her books.

"That book is in the restricted section," she said, somewhat coldly.

"Oh, er, sorry," I said awkwardly and rushed back to Harry.

"In the restricted section? Well, I guess we should have known. Why else would Malfoy have taken the stupid Love Potions A-Z?"

"But Malfoy didn't take it, Krum did," I reminded him.

"Well, they're probably in it together and Krum didn't want Malfoy to be caught with a restricted book," said Harry stubbornly.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We really need to speak to Hermione about his," said Harry, as if this concluded everything.

But we didn't get a chance to speak to her. Harry and I decided that we would bring it up during lunch, but when Hermione came running into the great hall, tears swelling in her eyes, we decided it would be better if we held back.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly, her voice shaking. I glanced at Harry, who shrugged with a concerned look on his face.

She sat down next to me and buried her head in her arms.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. Hermione didn't respond, she just kept her head sitting there with her arms and head leaning on the table for a few more minutes.

I had given up on trying consoling her when she suddenly shot her head back up.

"I just don't get it! Have I become stupid or something?"

"What?" I asked, continuing to be confused.

Hermione looked at me for a moment, her chestnut eyes big and shiny, and then she glanced at Harry. I was sure she was about to tell us what happened but then:

"I told you its nothing," she snapped.

A few more minutes passed where Hermione forked her food a bit without taking a bite and I took a nibble here and there, desperately wanting to know what was wrong with Hermione.

"There must be some kind of mistake," she mumbled weakly. "I just... I don't understand."

"Hermione, maybe we can help, tell us."

Once again, she looked from my eyes, and then to Harry's. Then, however, she looked down and I thought she had once again decided against telling us.

"I've been getting D's in all my subjects!" She squeaked in an attempted whisper, refusing to look up at Harry or I, which was actually for the best because we exchanged horrified looks.

Unfortunately, Ron wasn't out of earshot of Hermione and he let out a nasty comment that no one, not even he, could believe he had said.

"Are you sure they're not T's?"

Hermione sprung up. The tears that she was holding back immediately came pouring out and her cheeks turned a pink rose color. "You- I- How- ARGH!" she spun around dramatically and ran out of the Great Hall.

"RON! WAS THAT REALLY NESASERY?" I yelled at him, causing a bunch of people to look at us. I didn't care though, I was too angry at Ron. I didn't understand why he was giving Hermione such a hard time. Harry and I may not have said anything to him about what we knew, but even he must have figured out that this was not Hermione's fault.

"Yes," he said stubbornly, although he refused to look me in the eye and his voice sounded full of shame and regret. "Besides, they're just grades," he added, trying to make it seem as if what he said wasn't so bad.

"JUST GRADES?! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERMIONE!" This time, it was Harry, who did the yelling. I got a bit of a shock, because before this he had just stood there glaring at Ron with disappointment and anger on his face.

At this point, the whole Great Hall seemed to be staring at the three of us.

"Well, she should learn that there is more to life than grades...and Krum," the shame and embarrassment is Ron's voice refused to budge.

"HAVE YOU HEARD HER SAY ONE THING ABOUT HIM?!" Roared Harry.

"Not to mention that I am sure Hermione knows there's more to life than grades and Krum, at least more than you do!" I said, lowering my voice because I was having an increasingly awkward feeling from all the staring eyes.

Ron glanced from Harry, to me, and back to Harry where he then fixated his eyes.

"Oh, why don't you just go marry my sister? I _know_ you want to." At that, Ron left the Great Hall and Harry and I remained standing there, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"I am _never_ speaking to him again," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Good, neither am I," I said.

By this point, the Great Hall was filling up with its usual chatter, the incident forgotten by everyone but Harry and I.

"Lets go look for Hermione," said Harry suddenly, his voice still cold.

"Okay," and I got up and followed Harry away from all the chattering students, although not without glancing at Draco Malfoy, who glanced right back at me, his usual sneer expression replaced with one of great surprise and – I must have been hallucinating – worry.

"Did you see that?" I whispered, although I don't know why since no one was listening anyway.

"See what?" he asked.

"Malfoy's expression!"

"No..." he looked at me suspiciously. "What about it?"

"Never mind," I sighed. I knew he wouldn't think anything of it anyway.

For the rest of lunch, we searched for Hermione. We looked everywhere from the library, to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but she remained hidden.

Only when afternoon classes were about to begin and it was too late to talk to her about anything, we found her making her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you." said Harry.

"Yeah, where were you?" I asked.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Room of requirements," she said. "I knew no one would find me there. Well, come on Harry, We have to go."

"Yeah, o-okay," he said. As Hermione turned around and started to class, Harry waved and gave a me his smile, the one he seemed to save for me, the smile that seemed to feed me the hope I had lost, that seemed to have all the answers, that, just for a second, made me feel special. I smiled back at him and for once, it felt real; so real, that I ended up smiling all the way to Arithmancy.

While the morning had zoomed by, the afternoon seemed to last forever and I felt full of dread because I knew that by tonight, Hermione would be obsessed with Krum once again, while Harry and I were barely any closer to figuring out how to stop her.

By the time the day was over, my smile had completely vanished but my energy seemed to have increased. I found myself sprinting up the stairs, dying to know what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Although I shouldn't have been since I had run so fast, I found myself to be surprised that I was one of the first people in the common room.

I began pacing the room, unable to stand the suspense of learning what had happened that afternoon.

I seemed unable to think straight and I just kept on pacing until finally the common room portrait opened. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at it, waiting for Harry or Hermione, or even Ron, to come through. My heart sank, however, when Colin appeared.

"Hey, Ginny," he said brightly.

"Hi," I replied, my voice lower than usual.

"Why'd you run up here so fast?"

"Oh... um... I have a lot of homework to get to." At this point, I had no choice but to take a seat and start doing – or at least pretend to do – homework.

Finally, after five more minutes, the portrait swung open again to reveal Harry and Hermione walking casually inside.

I sat in my chair staring at them with a slightly opened mouth, my quill still clutched in my right hand.

I didn't know what I expected, but what I saw just wasn't it. I didn't expect them to come into the common room acting so... normal.

I shook my head for a second and then waved at them.

"How was Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked as they approached me.

"Krum taught it. Take a guess," said Harry.

"He's asked me to meet with him tonight at six to discuss my poor grades," Hermione said miserably.

My eyes widened and when I turned to look at Harry, I noticed his had too. We had to tell her now. We had no choice.

Harry was about to speak, but I interrupted him.

"Well, it's his fault your doing so badly, he's a horrible teacher," I said. Harry looked at me, probably thinking I was stupid for not telling her then; but I figured it would be best to at least kind of lead up to it, rather than spring it upon her and that was exactly what I was doing.

"Well then, why aren't you two failing as miserably as I am? And why am I doing so badly in all my other classes?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming higher pitched with each word.

"No, Hermoine, this really is his fault," said Harry.

"Oh, just be quiet!" She scowled as she slumped into a chair.

"No, he's right, Hermione," I said. "It really is his fault." There I was, sitting across from Hermione and Harry standing between us, about to tell Hermione everything. A big lump of guilt fell heavily to the pit of my stomach as I realized that a part of me didn't want to tell her; a part of me that wanted to share this secret with no one but Harry. I had finally been feeling that we shared something more than a "best friend's little sister" bond. Yet here we were, about to throw it away and destroy our secret.

We explained her everything, occasionally interrupting each other if something was forgotten. By the time we were finished, Hermione gaped at us, apparently at a loss for words.

"So, er, yeah, you shouldn't go tonight," I said lamely when no one else said anything.

"Well, I, I don't seem to have much of a choice. He is a teacher," Hermione finally said.

"Hermione! This isn't the time to be trying to make sure you're always on a teacher's good side!" said Harry, making it very apparent that he's been through it countless times.

"No, I mean, it would be a bit odd if I said I didn't want to meet with him, wouldn't it? Everyone knows how much I care about my grades and he'd find it suspicious if I didn't do all that I could to raise them, wouldn't he?" said Hermione.

"He's Victor Krum, he's not smart enough to suspect you of anything. Besides, what could he do to you? He can't tell anyone if he thinks you know because that would mean he'd have to tell them what he did to you,"

"Harry, I know you may not like Krum much, but he would never do something like this."

Harry and I stared at her, until Hermione added:

"Well, what do you think happened?"

"That he still loves you and is mad that you don't feel the same?" I said in a small, high pitched voice.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, suppressing a grin.

"Well, what's your explanation, then?" asked Harry.

Before Hermione could answer, however, we heard a loud thump and turned around to see Ron, who had apparently just come back from dinner and had thrust his books on the floor and was now placing himself in a chair not to far away from us.

"What?" he asked at all our staring faces.

Hermione shot her nose in the air and marched away into her dormitory, while Harry rolled his eyes and got to work on some essay and I just stood there, wondering how some stupid fight could have gotten in the way of saving Hermione from something that could possibly be a lot more severe than I had suspected. I turned my gaze at Ron and, before I knew it, all the anger I had felt for him that morning came tumbling back as I sat myself in the chair nearest to me and tried to concentrate on homework.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I didn't know for sure weather or not Hermione had been to talk to Krum until the next late that evening, because I had realized fifteen minutes too late that she was supposed to meet him at six and I was in the Great Hall eating dinner with Harry and Colin by then.

Colin was in the middle of telling Harry and me a story about some muggle thing which he called a dark room; I found this somewhat interesting, but Harry seemed bored out of his mind.

"You only can take out the film when its pitch black, and –"Colin was saying when I interrupted him.

"HARRY! What time is it?"

"Six fifteen. Wh – OH!"

"Come on Harry; sorry Colin we, er, promised Hermione we'd get an early start on homework tonight," I said quickly.

"Oh, o-ok," poor Colin seemed disappointed that he couldn't finish his story about the dark room, but my mind was too full of Hermione and Krum to care much.

Harry and I dashed up the stairs as I silently prayed that she hadn't left. I wasn't quite sure why I was so worried; I knew she could usually be counted on to make the right decision, even if others didn't understand why. Weather or not she was making the right decision, however, the last thing I wanted was for Hermione to become Krum-obsessed once again.

We finally arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, panting slightly as we looked around. I began to panic as I realized Hermione was nowhere in the tower.

Without saying a word to Harry, I ran up to her dormitory only to find it deserted. Panic quickly rising in me, I tried to tell myself that Hermione would, of course, have a good reason. I knew she had her stubborn moments, but what was she trying to do? Prove that she can resist Krum's potion? She may have occasionally been stubborn, but never stupid; and that would be an idiotic thing to do.

"She's not there," I said to Harry once I had reached the fourth to last stair.

Harry remained in the chair he was sitting in, his head resting on his propped up hands. Only his eyes looked up at me, his eyebrows raised.

After slowly walking down the last four steps, I walked over to Harry.

"Let's go look around the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," I said glumly.

"Okay," said Harry flatly.

We started to slowly walk out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the classroom, our pace consistently speeding up. By the time we were almost there, Harry and I were practically running and stopped abruptly when we realized we were almost passing the room.

We were now walking incredibly slowly; the last few steps towards the classroom door lasting forever. We were almost there and I began to reach my hand out to turn the knob. I had no plan, no clue of what to expect or how to react if Krum got angry. Perhaps I would just peak in and hope no one would notice, or maybe I would open the door wide to find Krum staring angrily at me. Either way, my hand was centimeters away from the knob and I was about to touch it when the door burst open and someone appeared standing in the doorway.

I let out a short scream and jumped backwards, accidentally stepping on Harry's feet. Apologizing being far away from my mind, I gasped "Her-Hermione!"

Although I had expected to see Hermione before my hand had reached for the knob, I still got a shock to see her standing there.

"Her-Hermione?" I said, suspiciously this time.

"Hello," she responded distantly. She then turned her head around, said "Good-bye, Victor," in a flirty voice very unlike her own and left towards the Gryffindor Common Room without a word to us.

"She is so stupid! We told her what was going on and she went to Krum anyway!" Said Harry angrily.

"I know, I mean, does she not trust us or something?" I asked. Although, while Harry's voice was mad, I just sounded disappointed.

"But then again, you know Hermione! She usually does things everyone thinks is crazy until she finally decides to explain herself," I said in a small voice, desperately trying to convince myself that she had done the right thing.

"I hate it when she does that," Harry responded.

"Come on, we might as well go back to the common room."

All energy gone, we dragged our way around corners and up stairs until we were finally there, where we found Ron hunched over a book.

He looked up as he heard us enter. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and they looked terribly sad. For that moment, all the anger I had felt towards him seemed to evaporate and I found myself sick with worry that there was something behind the way he had been acting; that his angry outbursts and rude comments were just a cover up for something deeper.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I approached him.

"No," he snapped. "Why?"

"I dunno, you look kind of... sad."

"I'm fine," he said, although it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than me.

I stood there for another minute, examining my nails to try and make the situation feel less awkward.

When Ron didn't say anything, I got up feeling slightly less pity for him and went to sit next to Harry, who was already trying hard to concentrate on his homework.

"You don't think there's something wrong with Ron, do you?" I asked him.

"Er..." said Harry, unsure of what to say.

I let out a tiny laugh. "No, I mean, do you think there's a reason behind the way he's acting? He seems a bit... well... depressed."

"Well maybe he's realized what a stupid git he's being," said Harry, although he didn't sound as if he truly meant it.

"Maybe..." I said. "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably in her dormitory so she can day dream about Krum without being disturbed," said Harry coldly.

After this, neither of us talked much as we did our best to concentrate on homework and get it done.

By ten o'clock, the common room was already staring to clear out and by ten thirty, Harry announced that he was tired and was off to bed.

At eleven, I had still not finished my homework thanks to my constantly wandering mind and persistent looks towards Ron, who appeared to be doing his homework more thoroughly than ever before. This was a sure sign that something was wrong.

I walked over to him and sat down on the floor.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked softly. No matter how mad I got at him, Ron was my brother and I loved him to death. If I thought about it for a moment, he meant more to me than anybody else. Although it was very unobvious, there was something indescribable between Ron and me, something no one would be able to understand and although it certainly didn't seem it, I felt that in the end, he could understand me better than anybody else.

"I'm FINE!" said Ron, forcefully.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," I said, my voice slightly hurt.

Without another word, I slowly made my way up to bed, wondering how on earth Harry and I were going to get that book we needed to make Hermione unobsessed with Krum.

I couldn't fall asleep until very late that night, though. I lay in bed for hours wondering about what Hermione had said; that she thought it was more than just Krum being mad at her for not loving him anymore. I didn't get it though. What else could it possibly be?

And how were we supposed to get a teacher's permission to get a book from the restricted section? Let alone, the specific book we wanted. The only teacher I could think of who would be dumb enough to let us would have to be Krum. I then came to the conclusion that, if it were any other book, he would most certainly sign for us.

But even Krum, quiditch loving, duck-like and dumb Krum, would think twice before signing to give us a book that may destroy his plan, whatever that was.

I just didn't get it though. _What did Hermione mean? _What other reason would Krum have to be doing this to her?

And then I came to my own conclusion as I remembered what Hermione had said: "I know you may not like Krum, but he would never do something like this".

Hermione had once fallen under Krum's spell (not literally, I mean), and couldn't help but see him differently than the rest of us did. I had always trusted Hermione's judge of character one hundred percent and I couldn't think of a single occasion where her impressions of a person had been incorrect. I did feel, however, that this had to be an omission. Love blinds people, I knew that, and I also knew that Hermione was no exception. She saw in Krum what the rest of us couldn't and what she saw was, more than likely, inexistent.

Then again, maybe those qualities were there, or maybe Hermione saw the same traits in him as I did, only to her, they were good traits.

I knew that Crabbe and Goyle thought Malfoy a god and respected him greatly while Harry saw that same person, those same qualities, as something worth less than pigeon droppings.

I still doubted that Hermione was right to think it was anything more than just a broken heart, though.

And Ron- I was honestly starting to worry about him now. I more than anyone knew how he could act like such an idiot sometimes; I knew how horrible he could be. It seemed different this time though. I knew Harry just didn't see it and for the past few days Hermione was too angry to even give herself the chance to realize something was wrong and now of course, wouldn't be able to notice anything. I seemed to be the only one who could see the change but I had no idea -

_What about the invisibility cloak?_ I suddenly thought. I felt so stupid. Why hadn't I thought of that before? We could get the book we needed by going under Harry's invisibility cloak.

With that thought in mind, all my worries and wonderings seemed to disappear as reality morphed into fantasy and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
